That's Life
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: The next generation of Port Charles has taken over and they're even crazier than their parents! Follow the lives of the children of Sam and Jason, Carly, Maxie, Sonny, Claudia, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Lulu, Dante, and all of your other favorites. But just remember, when there are teenagers, there is trouble and these kids certainly know how to find it. Read and Review!
1. Broken Trust, Broken Bones

_Present in the Chapter:_

_-Emma Morgan- 17 year old daughter of Sam and Jason._

_-Chloe J Hunter- 17 year old daughter of Maxie and Matt._

_-Gabe and Maddie Morgan- 16 year old twins of Sam and Jason. _

_-Nate Scorpio-Drake- 17 year old son of Robin and Patrick. _

_-Brendan "B-Dubs" Webber- 17 year old son of Elizabeth. _

_-Ryan Rosco- 17 year old son of Faith Rosco. _

_-Aubrey Crowell- 16 year old daughter of Nadine Crowell. _

_-Parker Ruiz- 16 year old son of Manny Ruiz. _

_-Josslyn Jacks- 22 year old daughter of Carly Jacks. _

_-Joey Falconeri- 17 year old son of Dante and Brenda._

_Mentioned in the Chapter: _

_-Lindsey Scorpio-Drake- 23 year old daughter of Robin and Patrick._

_-Courtney and Connor Jacks- 17 and 16 year olds of Carly and Jax._

_-Paige Cassadine- 17 year old daughter of Emily and Nikolas. _

_-Leah Zacchara- 15 year old daughter of Johnny and Maxie._

_-Ava Jones- 14 year old daughter of Maxie. _

_-Katie Morgan- 14 year old daughter of Sam and Jason. _

_-Aiden Cassadine- 22 year old son of Elizabeth and Nikolas. _

_-Liam Drake- 15 year old son of Elizabeth and Patrick._

_-Colton Cassadine- 14 year old son of Nikolas and Elizabeth. _

**Chapter 1: Broken Trust, Broken Bones**

**Chloe J**

"Vote for Emma!" Chloe J said as she handed flyers out to random people. "Emma will greatly improve our school. Vote for her!" she handed out another flyer before taping a couple onto the lockers. She smiled at her accomplishment, flipping her blonde hair away from her face.

"Hey Brat." Emma's younger brother, Gabe, said as he approached her. "You're campaigning for my sister?"

"Of course." She smiled before taping up another sheet of the paper. "Joey is supposed to be helping but he isn't, which I expected."

"I got your back, Chloe J." they both turned to see Emma's other best friend, Nate, hanging up flyers. "Joey may not care if Emma is elected student body president or not, but we do. It's important to her."

"Thanks, Nate." Technically, she and Nathan are cousins. His parents are Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake and hers are Maxie Jones and Matt Hunter, so they're like double cousins. Usually, they chose not to acknowledge that fact and to just be friends.

"So, where is Em?" Gabe questioned. He and Emma are the children of Sam McCall and Jason Morgan, along with their three other sisters. Emma, Nate, and Chloe J are seniors while Gabe (and his twin, Maddie) are juniors.

"Covering the bottom floor." Chloe J answered. The three kids started to walk down the hall, hanging flyers up as they went.

"Hey there, Chloe." The 17 year old rolled her eyes, feeling hate course through her veins at the familiar voice.

"It's Chloe _J_." she corrected. Her middle name was Jane, so for her whole life, she had gone by Chloe J or Chloe J Hunter. "Go away, Brendan."

"Hey Nate." The boy said, grinning at the other senior.

"Hey B-Dubs." Brendan "B-Dubs" Webber was Chloe J's enemy. She hated the boy with a passion. She didn't have a good reason; he just annoyed her constantly. He and Nate did the typical "boy handshake".

"Where's my girl Emma at?" Brendan questioned.

"1. She's not your girl, and 2. She's not here, so find someone else to annoy." Chloe J hung up a large poster.

"So hostile. It really hurts, Chloe _J_."

"Oh look, there's Ryan. Bye." Chloe J said as she ran off, using her boyfriend as an excuse to get away. Ryan smiled at her when she came over, immediately taking some of the materials out of her hands.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." She replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the view of Gabe, Nate, and B-Dubs. She didn't mind the first two, but would rather they deal with the annoying boy than her.

"What was all that about?"

"Just Brendan being annoying." She was the only one that called him by his real name; she wouldn't call him his nickname since he always tried to call her Chloe instead of Chloe J. "Have you seen Joey around?"

"No, why?"

"He's supposed to be helping me put up posters for Emma, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

"How about I just help you?"

"Fine." She passed him a roll of tape and a stack of flyers. "You take the outside and the gym. Have fun!" Chloe J smiled before walking away.

**Aubrey**

The outside area was covered with chatting students. Everyone was laughing and talking with their friends.

Port Charles High was like any other high school. There were different cliques. People had enemies. There were groups of best friends that could never be broken up.

Aubrey Crowell couldn't help but think this as she walked around. She was a junior and had gone to school in Port Charles since kindergarten, but usually stayed to herself. Sure, she had a boyfriend (Connor Jacks, to be specific), but she didn't exactly consider herself popular.

She walked by a table full of rapidly talking girls. Those were the "popular" girls. Chloe J Hunter and Emma Morgan were the most well-known girls in the entire school, though they weren't at their table today. They were seniors, cheerleaders, had good grades, both were beautiful, and they had cute boyfriends. They were the girls that every guy wanted to be with and every girl wanted to be.

Emma's younger brother and sister, Maddie and Gabe, were in her grade, but they weren't exactly friends with Aubrey. Sure, Connor and Maddie were best friends, but that didn't help Aubrey develop a relationship with the girl. It just made her feel like she was losing her boyfriend.

She passed Maddie's table as she was thinking that. She was sitting on top of the table, talking to her boyfriend Parker Ruiz. Aubrey had heard from Connor that Maddie's parents didn't know about Parker because they wouldn't approve of him. Something about their family's histories.

"Out of the way, people!" Aubrey was almost knocked over as Chloe J charged through the crowd. She went over to Maddie's table and stood on it.

"May I have your attention?" she shouted. The talking continued.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Maddie screamed. Silence.

"Thanks, Mads. Hello everyone! As you all know, I am Chloe J Hunter. My best friend, Emma Morgan, is running for student body president. Please vote for her! She has some very good ideas! And if you don't…well, I'm not allowed to threaten you with bodily harm, but let's just say that you all know who her father is."

Courtney Jacks, the daughter of Carly Corinthos Jacks and Jax Jacks (and Connor's older sister), and Paige Cassadine, the daughter of Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine, walked around, giving everyone a paper that told them to vote for Emma.

"Okay, so, vote for Emma!" Chloe J yelled before getting down from the table. Everyone was still watching her. "Carry on!" she shouted, waving her hands dismissively before walking away, her stiletto heels pounding the pavement.

Aubrey watched her longingly, wishing she had enough courage to be like Chloe J Hunter.

**Emma**

The bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the day. Fridays were great for Emma. She got to go out with her friends, party, or spend time with her boyfriend. She walked out of English class and immediately saw the long, blonde hair of her best friend.

"CHLOE J!" she yelled. The girl turned around, rolling her eyes.

"Emma Morgan, I swear that if you ever yell my name like a hooligan again, I will punch you."

"Sure you will, C." She patted her head. "So what's the plan for tonight?" as Emma spoke, her dimples began to show. Chloe J groaned. "What?"

"By that smile you're giving, something tells me you already have a plan."

"Chloe J Hunter, when do I not have a plan?" the blonde groaned again, knowing this would probably involve something painful or something that she hated, just like all of Emma's other plans.

"I swear that I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Because you love me." Emma smiled again. The two girls started to walk down the hallway towards Emma's locker. "So, how's the campaigning going?"

"Good. Today I made an announcement at lunch…and I might have hinted at your father shooting people if they didn't vote for you."

"Chloe!"

"Sorry!" the blonde only allowed Emma, and her twin brother Christian, to call her Chloe. To everyone else, including her parents, she was Chloe J. "So anyway, about this plan."

"Right." Emma opened up her locker, shoving her books inside. "I was thinking that we'd go to Court's party and then sleepover at my house?"

"Sounds good. What's the part in this that you know I'm going to hate?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The dimpled smile, Em. You only smile with dimples when you are trying to talk me into something."

"Fine." She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Joss's boyfriend is Aiden and since Courtney's having a party, she has to invite Aiden's brothers."

"What's the point? Liam and Colton are fine."

"Not them, Chloe J. B-Dubs."

"Ugh!" Chloe J screamed, throwing one of her books at a locker and then stomping down the hallway.

Emma just laughed, watching her go. She picked up the book Chloe J had thrown and put it into her locker.

"Hey sweetie. Can I borrow a 20?"

She turned around to see her boyfriend, Joey Falconeri. "You do realize that I'm the girl in this relationship, right? You're not supposed to ask me for money."

"Come on! I need some money! You've borrowed money from me before!"

"No I haven't. Actually, you owe me," she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, "179 dollars and 82 cents."

"179 dollars!" Joey shouted.

"And 82 cents." She added before closing her locker. Emma started to walk away and rolled her eyes when she heard him following.

"What could I have possibly borrowed that much for?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Joey. Why don't you tell me?" she kept walking. Joey grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn to face him. "Get off of me."

"Please, Emmers. Just 20 dollars."

Before she knew what was happening, her wrist was being ripped from Joey's grasp, causing her to grab it in pain. She looked over to see Parker Ruiz had slammed him into the lockers.

"You okay?" her sister, Maddie, was at her side, examining her wrist.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Why was he grabbing you like that?" Maddie questioned.

"He…he wanted to borrow money."

"Boys, break it up!" one of the teachers came over, pulling Parker off of Joey. "What is going on here?"

"He was grabbing my sister's wrist." Maddie answered, motioning towards Emma. The older of the two just shook her head.

"I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Fine, but if it happens again, you are both going to be suspended." The teacher walked away. Joey glared in Emma's direction before leaving.

"How's your arm? I'm sorry that I hurt it." Parker said, coming over.

"It's not your fault." Emma assured him.

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have pushed him so hard, then your arm wouldn't have been ripped away from him."

"I'm fine." Was all Emma said.

"No you're not. You can barely move your wrist. We need to take you to the hospital." Maddie commented.

"Maddie…"

"No objections, Emma. You're going."

"Fine. Can you at least call Nate to bring me? I don't want you to get in trouble in case Mom or Dad sees you with Parker."

"Okay." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing Nate's number. "He said to come down to his car."

"What about my car?" Emma wondered.

"I'll take it for you. Gabe brought me this morning."

"Thanks, Mads." She passed her sister her keys before walking out to Nate's car.

**Josslyn**

Josslyn Jacks felt like she was living the life. At the age of 22, she was already helping her father take over businesses across the country without really doing any work. Currently, she was lying outside tanning.

Her cell phone rang and she reached over, picking it up. "Josslyn Jacks."

"Hey Joss, it's me." She immediately recognized the voice of the girl who was practically a little sister to her, and one of her sister's best friends.

"Hi Em. What's up?"

"Um, I hurt my wrist earlier and Nate's taking me to GH. Do you think you could meet me there and pretend you're my sister?"

"Why?" Josslyn questioned, though she was already slipping her jeans on over her bikini.

"I'm only 17. I don't want them to call my parents."

"Emma, if you hurt your wrist, your parents are going to notice."

"I know, but I need more time. Please?"

"I'll be there in five minutes." She pulled her blonde curls into a bun on top of her head before putting on a hot pink tank top and matching flip-flops. She hung up her I-phone before grabbing her keys, practically running to her convertible.

"Mommy, I'm leaving!" she called as she ran through the house. She heard Carly's muffled reply from upstairs and flung open the front door, slamming it closed.

Josslyn entered the hospital and went over to the Nurse's Station. She was thankful that she didn't know any of the nurses or doctors standing around.

"Hi, do you know what room Emma Morgan is in?" she questioned with a smile. The nurse on duty looked to be in her mid-20's and like she really didn't want to be there. She chomped down on her gum as she spoke.

"Are you family?"

"She's my sister."

The nurse looked down at a file, blowing a bubble as she read. "Room 516."

"Thank you." Josslyn walked down the hallway before entering the room. Emma and Nathan were sitting next to each other on the bed, both of their feet hanging off. Nate's touched the ground, but Emma's weren't close. She was tiny, like her mother. "Hey."

"Hi." Both kids said. Josslyn pulled a chair over, sitting across from them.

"What's going on?"

"I sprained my wrist." Emma replied.

"How?" she avoided Josslyn's eyes, causing Nate to roll his. He looked at the blonde.

"Joey wanted to borrow money from her. They got in an argument when she said no and he grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't walk away. Maddie and her friend Parker came over and Parker slammed Joey into the lockers. When he pushed him, it made Emma's wrist rip out of his hand."

Josslyn sighed. "Emma…"

"No, Joss. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't be with Joey."

"Well you obviously wanted to talk or you wouldn't have called me. If you just wanted someone to help you get out of telling your parents, you would have called Molly or Kristina who look like they could be your mom. I'm sorry Emma, but I'm not the type that's just going to sit there and watch some creep hurt the kid that is practically like a sister to me and you know that."

"Nate, you better get out of here in case your parents or your Uncle Matt see you."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. Emma nodded her head, so he left.

"Has Joey ever hit you?" Josslyn asked. Emma looked at her.

"Of course not! I can't believe you would even say that!"

"It's not that much of a stretch. You guys have been going out since you were 15 years old. That's a long time for anyone and sometimes, couples get frustrated and…"

"I didn't call you here to be my psychiatrist, Josslyn." Emma snapped.

"Then I'll just call your mom and she can be it for you. You know that I love you, Em, but you're getting awfully defensive right now and that just shows me that something is wrong." She waited for a reply, but Emma avoided her eyes. "Whatever. So, what are they going to do with your wrist?"

"They're giving me a brace thing."

"Don't they need permission from your parents to do that?" the doctor came in, so Josslyn quit talking. He was an unfamiliar man and looked to be about 25.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Owen Avery. You are?"

"Josslyn." The blonde replied, shaking his hand.

"There's no way that you can be Miss Morgan's mother…"

"No, I'm her sister. My parents can't make it, so they sent me instead."

"Oh really." They both looked to the door to see Epiphany Johnson standing there.

"Um, it was nice meeting you, Dr. Avery. I'll see you at home, Em!" Josslyn tried to rush from the room but Epiphany put a hand up, stopping her.

"Dr. Avery, take a good look at these two ladies because they are some that you're going to be seeing around here a lot. This," she pointed to the girl on the bed, "is Emma Morgan. Her parents are Sam and Jason, both of who seem to live in the emergency room. And this," she pointed to the blonde by the door, "is Josslyn Jacks. Her father is a major contributor to the hospital and on the board, but normally when you see her, it means she's up to something. Both of their grandmothers work here, they are Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Nurse Bobbie Spencer. The girls are not sisters."

"To be fair, Nurse Johnson, I feel like Emma should be my sister. We just have this close bond that allows me to think, 'hey, what if we shared the same parents?'. I'm sure you understand…"

"No, Miss Jacks. I do not." She was clearly not amused by Josslyn trying to get out of the situation. "Now take a seat and I will be calling both of your parents."

"Come on, Pippy…" Josslyn started.

"Miss Jacks, that is certainly not the way to get me on your side."

"I'm sorry, _Nurse Johnson_. But could you please not call our parents?"

"I have no other choice. Emma is under 18 and, therefore, cannot make medical decisions by herself. And you, you should not have come here, especially after the lab rat situation."

"Lab rats?" Dr. Avery interrupted.

Epiphany turned to him, seemingly happy to discuss the time. "Oh yes, the lab rats. See, Josslyn here has a problem with authority and to her, no means yes. So when she and her best friend Lindsey, Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake's daughter, decided to ask if they could examine the rats for a project and were told no, they thought it would be a good idea to try it anyway. So, they snuck into the lab and saw that some of the rats were being experimented on and some were going to be dissected. They decided that it was be better to just let them go. As you can imagine, it was quite annoying to have 500 rats running wildly around the hospital."

"Now, Pippy, that was so long ago. Must you dwell on it?"

"It was only 5 years ago and I can still hear their squeaking whenever I go in the locker room."

Owen Avery just grinned. It was obvious that Epiphany really liked Josslyn and that the beautiful young girl liked to push her buttons.

"So, now I need to go call your parents."

"Epiphany, please!" Josslyn begged. "Daddy will take away my car for sure this time! Just call my grandmother or something! I promise I won't ever do another scheme in this hospital, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jacks." She left the room.

"Emma." Josslyn angrily groaned. "This is all your fault! When I see Joey, I'm gonna kill him…"

"What's going on in here?" Jason Morgan stood in the doorway, watching both girls.

"Un…Uncle Jason." Josslyn stuttered, stepping towards Emma's bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Monica. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

"Are you her father?" Owen interrupted.

"I'm Emma's father and Josslyn's godfather."

"Now why didn't I use that? Technically, we're god sisters…"

"Start talking, Josslyn." Jason said.

"I'll do it, Joss." Emma said. "Daddy, I hurt my wrist at school and I didn't want you and Mom to worry."

"How did it happen?" he demanded.

"Daddy…"

"Emma Joy Morgan, if you don't start talking right now…"

"She fell when we were hanging up flyers." Everyone turned around to face Chloe J, who was standing in the doorway. "It's no big deal, Jason."

Jason eyed the girl suspiciously before turning to the doctor. "What are you going to do to my daughter?"

"We're just going to put a brace on her wrist. She sprained it. I need you to sign a consent form." Jason signed the paper.

"Josslyn, Chloe J, let's go." He led the two girls to the waiting room.

"Uncle Jason, is there any way that you could keep this from my father?" Josslyn begged.

"I should tell him, but I'm not going to. Next time, you need to contact me immediately, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Uncle Jason." She hugged him. "Bye Chloe J." she got on the elevator, glad to be away from her uncle's very watchful glance.

**Emma**

Emma came out into the waiting area, walking straight to her best friend. She held up the black brace to her father, showing him what the doctor had done. Jason looked over it.

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts a little bit, but I'm fine. Dad, can I go to Courtney's party tonight? It's at Aunt Carly's and everyone is going to be there."

"I guess." He hugged his daughter. "I have to get to work. Are you driving home?"

"No, Maddie has my car." Jason looked confused. "Gabe drove her to school this morning, so she didn't have her car and I couldn't drive mine here, so Nate took me and Maddie took my car home."

"Okay. Do you want me to take you home or is Chloe J going to?"

"I will." Chloe J volunteered, looking at her friend.

"She's gonna spend the night after the party, 'kay Dad?"

"As long as it's okay with your mother." He kissed her forehead. "Be safe, girls."

"We will." They answered together.

"Oh, and Daddy!" Jason turned around. "I'm going to go get something to wear from the mall, so expect a new purchase on my credit card."

"Emma, don't buy the whole store." Was all he said before getting on the elevator.

"Actually, Em, we don't need to buy new clothes." She turned to look at Chloe J. "My mom just got some new samples and she said that the two of us, your sisters, Jacelyn, and my idiot sisters could have some." They started to walk towards Chloe J's car.

"Idiot sisters, huh? What have they done now?"

"Well, let's see. You know how Ava and I wear the same size shoes?" Emma nodded, already knowing this would be bad. Chloe J loved her shoes and hated when her 14 year old sister touched them. "She decided it would be a good idea to wear my brand new Jimmy Choo Shoes today to school! And guess what?" Emma motioned for her to go on. "She spilled _milk_ all over them. _Milk_, Emma! I didn't even know that was possible!"

"And Leah?" she questioned, referring to Chloe J's 15 year old sister.

"She's just annoying." Was her reply as they climbed into the car. "So, my house?"

"If I can borrow some of your heels, then yes."

"As long as you don't get milk on them." Chloe J rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You're lucky. Maddie and Katie are cool. My sisters are just brats."

"They're not brats. You just know they're not as cool as me, so they annoy you." Emma answered with a cocky smile.

Chloe J rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say, dork." She slammed on her breaks when someone ran out in front of her car. "Get out of the road!" she screamed, honking her horn.

Emma just laughed. Riding with Chloe J was always interesting. They both watched as the person looked at them, a grin on his face.

"You. Have." Chloe J unbuckled her seatbelt. "Got. To. Be." She opened her car door, slamming it behind her. "Kidding. Me!" she went right over to B-Dubs, smacking him across the face.

"Hey, Chloe, relax! I was just testing your reflexes!"

"My name is Chloe J." she grounded out through her clenched teeth. "I wish I would have hit you."

"Now, come on. Don't be so tense, honey."

"Call me honey one more time and I will punch you in the face."

"Whatever you say, _hon_…" before he could even finish, Chloe J had punched him in the nose. That's when Emma jumped out of the car, running over.

"Hey, stop it." She said, grabbing both of Chloe J's arms. The blonde glared angrily over her head at Brendan, who was wiping the blood from his nose.

"Wow baby, you have quite a right hook!" when Chloe J started struggling to get away from Emma, the brunette whipped around, coming face to face with the much taller boy.

"You better get out of here before I let her run you over."

Brendan laughed, walking away. Emma led Chloe J back over to the car, hearing her best friend grumbling the whole way. "I'm gonna kill him." Was the only thing she could make out.

"Come on, Chloe. Let's go look at your Mom's samples."

"Fine." She put the car back in drive and took off towards her house.

**There's the first chapter of That's Life! It will be easier to tell the characters apart as the story goes on.**

**There are twelve main characters and so far you have met five (Emma, Gabe, Maddie, Chloe J, Nate), three were mentioned (Courtney, Connor, Paige), three will be in the next chapter (Mia, Zack, Brittany), and I'm not sure when the last (Hunter) will be around, possibly the next chapter, but maybe a little later depending on how I divide it up. **

**As some of you may know, I have a new website called That's Life which is especially made for this story, but my others will be posted on it too. Convenience is getting redone and the new version will be posted ****only on That's Life****. **

**If you would like to see this story progress, I am going to need some reviews, otherwise it will be strictly on That's Life. The link to the website is on my profile because it doesn't post well on chapter. **

**Based on the first chapter, who is your favorite character? **

**Is there anything you would like to see in this story, or a sequel? **

**If you would like to know more about That's Life, PM me or check out the website! **

**Please REVIEW, good or bad, I need to hear your input!**


	2. Welcome to Dysfunction

_Present in the Chapter:_

_-Emma Morgan- 17 year old daughter of Sam and Jason._

_-Gabe and Maddie Morgan- 16 year old twins of Sam and Jason._

_-Chloe J Hunter- 17 year old daughter of Maxie and Matt._

_-Nate Scorpio-Drake- 17 year old son of Robin and Patrick. _

_-Mia Webber- 16 year old daughter of Olivia and Steve. _

_-Zack Corinthos- 17 year old son of Claudia and Sonny._

_-Aubrey Crowell- 16 year old daughter of Nadine._

_-Brittany Corinthos- 16 year old daughter of Sonny and Brenda. _

_-Josslyn Jacks- 22 year old daughter of Carly Jacks. _

_-Courtney Jacks- 17 year old daughter of Carly and Jax._

_-Connor Jacks- 16 year old son of Carly and Jax._

_-Ava Jones- 14 year old daughter of Maxie. _

_-Katie Morgan- 14 year old daughter of Sam and Jason. _

_-Jacelyn Jacks- 14 year old daughter of Carly and Jax. _

_-Jake Spencer- 24 year old son of Elizabeth and Lucky. _

_-Haley Lovett- 16 year old daughter of Lisa and Ethan. _

_-Lukas Spencer- 16 year old son of Maxie and Lucky._

_-Ian Niles- 14 year old son of Lisa. _

_-Livvie Davis- 15 year old daughter of Ethan and Kristina. _

_Mentioned in the Chapter: _

_-Lindsey Scorpio-Drake- 23 year old daughter of Robin and Patrick._

_-Tyler Drake- 17 year old son of Patrick and Lisa. _

_-Hunter and Brenna Corinthos- 16 and 15 year olds of Sonny and Claudia._

_-Jazzie Corinthos- 14 year old daughter of Sonny and Kate. _

_-Brendan "B-Dubs" Webber- 17 year old son of Elizabeth. _

_-Parker Ruiz- 16 year old son of Manny Ruiz. _

_-Joey Falconeri- 17 year old son of Dante and Brenda._

_-Liam Drake- 15 year old son of Elizabeth and Patrick._

_-Colton Cassadine- 14 year old son of Nikolas and Elizabeth. _

_-Carrie and Taylor Corinthos- 15 and 14 year old daughters of Michael and Abby._

_-Izzie Zacchara- 23 year old daughter of Claudia._

_-Stella Hunter- 16 year ol daughter of Elizabeth and Matt. _

_-Selena Morgan- 4 year old daughter of Sam and Jason._

_-Logan Davis- 15 year old son of Ethan and Lisa._

_-Bella Jacks- 15 year old daughter of Jax and Brenda. _

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Dysfunction**

**Party**

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Courtney said to her parents, finally getting them out the door. They were going out of town on business and had agreed to let her have a party. She sighed, leaning against the door.

"It's about time they left." Connor said, coming downstairs. He sat on the couch next to Jacelyn, who was sometimes called Jace.

The Jacks family was a typical Port Charles family. Two kids of Carly's (Michael and Morgan), a kid of Jax's (Bella), and then four kids together (Josslyn, Courtney, Connor, and Jacelyn). Michael is 32 and has two kids ( Carrie is 15 and Taylor is 14), Morgan is 29, Josslyn is 22, Courtney is 17, Connor is 16, Bella is 15, and Jacelyn is 14. It is a little strange though, considering Carrie is older than Jacelyn and Taylor is the same age as her.

"I'm out." Josslyn said, coming downstairs. She was wearing gray sweatpants, a light blue long sleeved shirt that had a peace sign on the front, a pair of white Nike's, and her hair was left down. She grabbed her keys and Coach Purse on the way out the door.

"You're not staying?" Jacelyn asked.

"Nope. I'm having a movie night with Linds." She looked around at her siblings. "Guys, don't do anything stupid. If you need something, call me. If there's a fight or someone gets hurt, call 911, then me. Be safe." She hugged each of her siblings before walking out.

A few minutes later, people started arriving. Friends of Courtney, Jacelyn, Connor, and anyone else in the high school had been invited. After making sure all of the bedroom doors were locked and anything valuable was put away, everyone started to party.

"Hey guys!" Courtney hugged Chloe J and Emma as they entered. "You two are looking fabulous, as usual." Chloe J was wearing a dark blue dress that reached just below her knees. It was strapless and looked pretty simple, but she was beautiful in it. Her blonde hair was curled and left down around her shoulders. Emma was wearing a red dress that came down to mid-thigh and had a black bow tied around the middle. Her dark hair was swept into a side ponytail.

"Thanks, Courtie!" Emma said with a smile. "You look great! I like your dress."

"It's one from Maxie's line." Courtney answered. "Chloe J, I love your mom's clothes so much!"

Chloe J spun around, showing off her dress from all angles, and then forced Emma to do the same. "My mom designed these. She loves to let us wear her samples because then everyone sees them and wants some. Next time, I'll get you and Paigey one too."

"Yay!" Courtney hugged her.

"Do you know if my brother and sisters are here yet?" Emma questioned.

Courtney craned her neck and looked around. "I haven't seen them. They'll probably be here soon."

"I guess so." They both walked into the Jacks house as Courtney went to greet more guests.

"Hi Princess." Emma turned around to see Zack Corinthos, Sonny and Claudia's son, standing near her with a dimpled grin.

"Zacky!" she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back! How are your Uncle Rudy and Izzie?" Izzie is Claudia's older daughter, who lives in Milan.

"They're good." He noticed her wrist. "What happened?"

"Joey." Chloe J answered. Emma glared at her. "What? This should be an awakening to you. Joey's not the right kind of person for you."

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about this right now." They talked to Zack for a little while longer.

**Chloe J**

"Party's here!" Katie yelled as she came into the Jacks house. Maddie and Gabe were behind her, talking to each other.

"Katiana!" Jacelyn hugged her best friend before spotting their other friend. "Ava, over here!" the three girls, from the Morgan, Jacks, and Jones family, were best friends.

"There's Ian!" Katie said. Ava rolled her eyes; she didn't get along with him at all.

"Hey." Ian wrapped his arm around Katie's waist. "Hi Jacelyn, great party."

"Thanks."

"Ava."

"Ian."

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Ian questioned.

"Like what?" Ava asked in an annoyed voice.

"You always have to act like a stuck up little snob. It's getting really old."

"You wanna say that again?" Ava's older brother, Lukas, asked as he came over. "Because I can just punch you now."

"What's going on?" Chloe J questioned as she came over. She had left Emma talking to Zack to see why her siblings looked so mad. "Lukas, what's wrong?"

"This little jerk here says that Ava is a stuck up snob."

"Really." Chloe J took a step closer to Ian, causing the freshman to take a step back. "You should know by now that Emma and I practically run PCH. I can ruin you so fast that you won't be able to ever get near another person from that school again. I'm pretty sure that Emma wouldn't like her baby sister's boyfriend treating _my_ little sister like this."

"Chloe J." Katie whispered.

"No, Katie. You need to open your eyes and see what's in front of you. He treats your friends like crap. Eventually, they're going to get sick of it and then you'll only have him. And what are you gonna do when he starts treating you like crap too?" Chloe J walked away. She considered Katie to be like a little sister and didn't understand why she, or Emma, was putting herself through a horrible relationship like this.

"CJ!" she heard. She immediately knew who it was; only one person was allowed to call her that. Her eyes drifted up towards the staircase where Connor was.

The only reason he was allowed to call her that was because they had the same initials. She is Chloe Jane, he is Connor John, and so they are both CJ. She noticed the blonde girl he had been dating by his side and smiled at her.

"What's up, Connie?" she asked the boy.

"This is my girlfriend, Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Chloe J."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe J said.

"Aubrey's kinda shy and she doesn't really know a lot of people, so I was wondering if maybe you could introduce her to some people you know."

"Connor." Aubrey said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Aubrey. You don't have to be shy. I'll help you out since my best friend is deciding to be a jerk tonight."

"Emma?" Connor questioned.

"The one and only. Just do me a favor and make sure Joey doesn't get anywhere near her."

"Okay." Connor didn't know the details, but Chloe J only did things if they were completely necessary, so if she said to do something, he was going to do it.

"Come on." Chloe J grabbed Aubrey's hand. "You're a junior, right?"

"Yeah. You don't have to do this…"

"I want to. Now come on." She led her through the crowd. "Do you know Maddie?"

"I know who she is, but I don't really know her."

"Let's go talk to her." Chloe J led her over to where Maddie was sitting, looking like she was trying to break up a heated argument between Gabe and his best friend Mia Webber, Olivia and Steve's daughter.

"I'm not going to break up with her, Mia." They heard Gabe say.

"And why not? She obviously doesn't care about you."

"Have you not noticed that the Jones and Morgan families are extremely close? She's a Jones, I'm a Morgan. It would make things awkward for everyone. What if it ruins Emma and Chloe J's friendship?"

"So you're just staying with her to avoid tension?"

"No, I'm staying with her because we've been friends for a long time and I like her."

"So? We've been friends since we were in kindergarten and you don't see me trying to make out with you!"

"Guys, can you just stop?" Maddie questioned.

"Hello everyone!" Chloe J took that as her chance to get in the middle of the three people. "This is Aubrey."

"Connor's girlfriend." Gabe acknowledged, causing Aubrey to nod her head. "I'm Gabe."

"Maddie."

"Mia."

Chloe J looked pointedly at Maddie, discreetly nodding her head towards Aubrey. Maddie stepped forward with a smile.

"Since Connor and I are best friends and you're his girlfriend, I think it's time we should get to know each other better." She grabbed Aubrey's hand, leading her away from the group.

"Now, you two seriously need to stop. Gabe, Mia is allowed to be concerned. Mia, Gabe is allowed to date whoever he wants."

"I'm over it anyway." Mia walked away.

Chloe J turned around just in time to see Nate hit his half-brother Tyler right in the face.

She scrambled towards the two boys, hoping to break up the fight. Everyone knew that Nate and Tyler hated each other. They were only 2 months apart in age because their father, Patrick, had cheated on Nate's mother Robin with Tyler's mother Lisa.

"Emma!" she screamed. "Emma, get over here!"

Emma managed to get through the crowd, practically throwing herself between the two boys.

"Nate, calm down." She told him, grabbing his face in both of her hands. "Look at me. Let's go outside." She grabbed his hand, leading him out the back door.

Courtney is Tyler's girlfriend, so she went over to him. "Let's get you some ice." They went to the kitchen.

**Emma**

"What was all that about?" Emma asked once she and Nate were sitting on the backstairs. He was avoiding her eyes. She grabbed his hand. "Nathan."

"He said something about you." The boy replied through clenched teeth.

"_What?_"

"You heard me, Emma."

She was confused. What would Tyler possibly have to say about her? "What did he say?"

"That he would like to get into bed with you."

Emma's eyes flashed with anger. Nate felt how she got tense and rubbed a hand gently up and down her arm.

"You don't need to go get in a fight with him. You already hurt your wrist today."

"Why would he say something like that?"

"I think just because he knows that it would make me angry. You're my best friend, Em. I don't want to hear anyone ever talk about you like that."

"What did Courtney say?"

"She wasn't there when he said it."

"We need to tell her, Nate."

"Why? It's not like she's going to do anything about it."

"But what if Tyler was serious? What if he really does look at other girls that way? Or worse, what if he sleeps with other people?"

"Let me tell her. I don't want to ruin your friendship with her."

"Nate…"

"No, Emma. Let me do this." He stood, pulling her up with him. The backdoor opened and Livvie Davis came running out.

"Nathan!" she said. "Are you okay?" she brought her hand up to his cheek, looking him over.

"I'm fine, Olivia."

Emma motioned to Nate that she was going inside. She rolled her eyes once he couldn't see her anymore. Livvie's mother, Kristina, is her mother's sister, so they are cousins. Everyone had been a little upset that Livvie would go out with Nate since he clearly liked Emma. Only Emma didn't see that.

"Chloe." She said as she walked by her friend. The girl saw her and followed.

"What was all that about?"

"Tyler said he would want to get in bed with me and that made Nate mad. Do you think I should tell Courtney?"

"I don't know." Chloe J replied. "She's one of our best friends and if he's cheating on her, she needs to know. But what if it was something to just spite Nate and he's not serious? Then Court's gonna think we were making it up and get mad."

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

**Maddie**

"So, how long have you and Connor been dating?" Maddie questioned.

"About 4 months." Aubrey answered. "I know you probably have better things to do, so you don't have to do this…"

"Its fine, Aubrey. I know Connor likes you and I want to help you out."

Aubrey smiled. "Well thank you. How did you and Connor meet?"

"My dad and his mom are best friends, so we've known each other since we were born. We've been pretty inseparable since we were 3 years old."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard loud yelling throughout the house. Suddenly, Katie was walking by with Gabe, who was holding her off the ground with his arms around her waist while she was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. Maddie groaned as her head fell back.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey wondered.

"That's my little sister. I'll be right back." She stood up, walking in the direction her little sister and twin brother went.

"I swear, Gabriel, I'm going to…"

"Katiana." Maddie interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Katie and Taylor got into a fight." Gabe answered.

"A fist fight?"

"No, just yelling."

"I would have punched her if _your_ brother didn't interrupt me!" Katie shouted.

"Calm down, okay? What's going on?"

"Oh, just the usual. The little brat thinks she's better than me. Her mother was a freaking stripper!"

"And our father was in the _mob_!" Gabe whispered.

"I just hate her so much. I can't even explain it." Katie started rapidly pacing, something she had inherited from both of their parents.

"Hey, what's going on? Carrie just told me that I better get my sister?" Emma said, coming over to them.

"Katie got in a fight with Taylor." Maddie replied. "Maybe that's our cue to go home."

"You can. I'm staying." Katie said, going back towards the house. Emma grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"We're not doing this, Katiana. I'm sick of dealing with people constantly in fights. Just go talk to Dominic or something."

"Oh, I can't. That's what we were fighting about. She wants me to," she started mocking a high pitched voice, "'stay away from her boyfriend'."

"Then go talk to Jace and Ava. Come on, Katie. Act your age." Emma left, going inside. Katie rolled her eyes, but followed.

Maddie and Gabe both stood there for a moment. "You know, if I got to pick who would be my twin sister out of you three, I'd definitely pick you."

"What a charmer." Maddie sarcastically said, walking away from him. Gabe grinned, but followed his twin.

**Brittany**

"Hello, my name is Brittany Corinthos." The perky blonde smiled widely as she came over to a girl she didn't recognize.

"Aubrey Crowell." Aubrey replied.

"Are you new here?"

"No. I've been going to school in Port Charles since kindergarten."

"Oh. I haven't seen you." She sat down next to Aubrey. She turned to face her as if she suddenly remembered her. "Oh! You're Connor's girlfriend!"

"Yeah. Are you his cousin or something?"

"Kinda." Brittany replied. "See, my father is Sonny Corinthos, who Connor's mom Carly has been with like a million times. So Michael and Morgan are both of our brothers, but from different sides. You understand?"

Aubrey nodded, not really following. "Are you friends with Connor?"

"I've been close with him, Maddie, Mia, and Gabe since we were little. Do you know Maddie?"

"We were just talking a little while ago. Connor asked Chloe J Hunter to introduce me to some people and she showed me Maddie."

"That's cool."

"Does she have any close friends that are girls?" Aubrey was a little curious because when she saw Maddie, she was usually around Connor, Gabe, or Parker.

"Yeah, she has Mia. She and Connor have been close for a long time, so that's pretty much the only friend she's needed. She and I are pretty close though since our fathers work together."

"Hey Britt." A black haired girl came over, sitting next to Brittany.

"Hey Hales. Aubrey, this is Haley Lovett. Her parents are Lisa Niles and Ethan Lovett. You might know one of her siblings. Ben Lovett, Tyler Drake, Ian Niles, and Livvie and Logan Davis?"

"I've heard of Tyler and Livvie and Logan." Aubrey said with a slight nod. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Haley smiled. "Did you guys hear about Katie and Taylor?"

"Katie Morgan, she's Maddie and Gabe's sister, and Taylor, she's me and Connor's niece." Brittany clarified. "I heard about it."

Suddenly, Emma, Gabe, Maddie, and Katie were running out the front door. Then, they saw the Corinthos kids- Zack, Hunter, Brenna, and Jazzie- run out after them. Next were Carrie and Taylor, then Livvie and Logan. Brittany jumped up, confused since all her siblings had left.

"Chloe J, what's going on?" Brittany wondered as the blonde passed them.

"Molly's in labor." Brendan, Stella, Liam, and Colton (the Webbers) walked by as she said that.

"Oh crap!" Brittany jumped up with a smile. "I've gotta go. Nice meeting you, Aubrey!" she rushed out the door.

**Emma**

Emma sat in the front seat of Maddie's car, urging her to go faster. Gabe and Katie were in the back, both rolling their eyes at their oldest sister's antics.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Em. Shut up!"

The oldest Morgan's phone rang. She saw _Mom_ on the caller id and quickly answered. "Mom? Is Aunt Mol okay? Did she have the baby?"

"Not yet, but they're expecting it any time now. The four of you need to go home with Selena."

"No! I'm not missing this, Mom. Aunt Molly and I have been talking about this baby since the day she found out she was pregnant!"

"I know, Emma, and I'm sorry, but we can't just leave your sister all alone."

"Whatever." Emma groaned and hung up. Before the others could question her, she dialed another number.

"Boy or girl?" Chloe J's voice immediately said.

"She hasn't had it yet. Could you please go to my house and sit with Sellie? She should probably be asleep by now."

"Yeah, of course. Call with an update when you can!"

"I will. Thanks, Chloe J. I owe you one." She hung up.

"What was all that about?" Gabe wondered.

"Mom said we need to go home with Selena. I called Chloe J and she said she'll go." She looked out the window and saw that they were at the hospital. "I bet Molly and Cam are freaking out."

**Molly**

Molly sat in her hospital bed, holding Cameron's hand in hers. She practiced the breathing techniques she had learned in child birthing class. Alexis was pacing near the door, freaking out.

"You would think after 7 grandkids she'd be used to this by now." Molly whispered to her husband. Cam smiled down at her.

Molly had decided to do things the right way, unlike her older sisters. She went to college while dating Cam, then they got married, and now they are having their first child.

Suddenly, they heard a loud uproar in the hallway. Molly laughed. "I'm guessing that the kids are all here."

"Probably." Cam agreed. "Should we let them in?"

"No. I can't deal with all their emotions right now. One from each side of our family, that's it. The ones we picked as godparents."

Cameron nodded. "I'll go out and get them." He opened up the door, closing it gently.

"How do you feel, baby?" Alexis wondered.

"I'm okay, Mom. It hurts, but I was expecting that." She jumped. "Ouch. I think this is it."

"I'll get the doctor!" Alexis flew out of the room and down the hallway. Cameron reentered with Molly's niece Emma and his brother Jake.

"We've picked the two of you as the godparents." Molly told. "I hope you're ready for that."

"I don't have to stay for the actual birth, do I? Because I'm gonna love this kid, but I really don't want to see that." Jake stated. Cameron punched his brother in the arm.

"You can go, Jake." Molly permitted. The boy, who was not really a boy anymore at the age of 24, ran from the room.

Dr. Lee entered with Alexis following. "Is this all that will be here?"

"My mom, Cam, Emma, Sam, and Krissy." Molly said. "Where are my sisters?"

"Right here!" Sam came in with a bundle of balloons. Kristina followed behind her.

"Can you all get ready because this baby is coming!" Molly yelled. Emma pulled out her video camera, going to stand by the doctor.

**There's the second chapter of That's Life! It will be easier to tell the characters apart as the story goes on.**

**Of the twelve main characters, you have now met ten (Emma, Mia, Chloe J, Courtney, Connor, Zack, Gabe, Maddie, Nate, Brittany), and two have been mentioned (Paige and Hunter). Eventually, you'll meet all twelve of them, Paige before Hunter. **

**As some of you may know, I have a new website called That's Life which is especially made for this story, but my others will be posted on it too. Convenience is getting redone and the new version will be posted ****only on That's Life****. **

**If you would like to see this story progress, I am going to need some reviews, otherwise it will be strictly on That's Life. The link to the website is on my profile because it doesn't post well on chapter. **

**Based on the first two chapters, who is your favorite character? **

**Is there anything you would like to see in this story, or a sequel? **

**If you would like to know more about That's Life, PM me or check out the website! **

**Please REVIEW, good or bad, I need to hear your input!**


	3. Shopaholic

_Present in the Chapter:_

_-Chloe J Hunter- 17 year old daughter of Matt and Maxie. _

_-Selena Morgan- 4 year old adoptive daughter of Jason and Sam. _

_-Molly Lansing Webber- 28 year old daughter of Alexis and Ric._

_-Cameron Webber- 29 year old son of Elizabeth and Lucky. _

_-Emma Morgan- 17 year old daughter of Jason and Sam._

_-Maddie and Gabe Morgan- 16 year old twins of Jason and Sam._

_-Katie Morgan- 14 year old daughter of Jason and Sam. _

_-Lila Rae Alcazar- 28 year old daughter of Skye and Lorenzo. _

_-Spencer Cassadine- 28 year old son of Nikolas and Courtney. _

_-Lindsey Scorpio-Drake- 23 year old daughter of Robin and Patrick._

_-Morgan Corinthos- 29 year old son of Carly and Sonny._

_-Josslyn Jacks- 22 year old daughter of Carly and Jax. _

_-Joey Falconeri- 17 year old son of Dante and Brenda. _

_Mentioned in the Chapter: _

_-Logan and Livvie Davis- 15 year old twins of Kristina and Ethan. _

_-Paige Cassadine- 17 year old daughter of Nikolas and Emily. _

_-Courtney Jacks- 17 year old daughter of Carly and Jax._

**Chapter 3: Shopaholic**

**Chloe J**

Chloe J walked into her best friend's penthouse, using her key to unlock the door. She saw one of the large bodyguards sitting on the couch.

"Hey Max." she greeted, setting her bag on the desk. She was still wearing her dress and heels, so she was a little uncomfortable.

"Hello Chloe J. Are you here to sit with Selena?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "You can stay in here if you'd like though." She knew Max would object; Jason made it clear that his employees were to stay outside of the door unless he said otherwise.

"No thank you. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Chloe J threw her keys on the table and then climbed the stairs. She immediately went to Emma's room, going inside. She opened the door to the walk in closet, pulling a pair of black sweatpants and a blue PCH hoodie off of the shelf. She quickly changed and then put her heels and dress on the chair in the corner of the room. She slipped on a pair of Emma's socks and then walked down the hallway. She opened Selena's door.

"Max?" the 4 year old's quiet voice called out.

"No, it's me, Sellie."

"Chloe J." the girl recognized. The blonde went over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is Emmy here?"

"No. Emma, Gabe, Maddie, and Katie went to the hospital to wait with Mommy and Daddy. I'm going to stay here with you."

"Okay. Can we watch High School Musical in Emma's room?"

"Sure, Sel." Chloe J went over to the girl's large movie collection, grabbing High School Musical. "Come on." She scooped Selena up into her arms and went back to her best friend's room.

After making some popcorn, Chloe J turned on the movie and then snuggled up in Emma's king sized bed next to Selena. Her phone vibrated.

Chloe J looked at the message from Emma and immediately saw a picture of Molly, Cam, and the baby. The text read _it's a Girl!_

**Davis Girls**

Sam and Kristina walked down the hallway together, coffees in their hands. They stopped at the nursery, staring into the window at their new little niece.

"You know, I think this family is cursed with girls. Mom has three, you have one, I have four and now Mol has one."

"Yeah, Logan and Gabe are a little outnumbered." Kristina agreed. "Oh look, there's Molly's baby!"

"She finally named her! There's a name card on the bassinet." The two sisters leaned forward, reading the card.

Molly fought sleep as Cameron sat next to her, holding her hand. She was exhausted, but happy. She finally had her little baby. The door busted open and her sisters ran in.

"Really Molly? You chose _that_ name?"

The girl smiled. "I wanted her name to have meaning. No offense, but Emma Joy, Gabriel Jason, Madelyn Lila, Katiana Alexis, Selena Claire, Olivia Michaela, and Logan Samuel are a little boring."

"Um, Livvie and Logan are named after Michael and Sam."

Sam scoffed. "And Emma is for Jason's sister, Lila is for his grandmother, and Alexis is for Mom. What special meaning does Prudence Aphrodite have?"

"Well, Prudence means intelligent. Aphrodite was the goddess of love. Plus, Prue is a really cute nickname." She smiled. "And I liked Pru on the show _Charmed_."

"Prudence Aphrodite Webber." Kristina said out loud.

"Prue is kinda cute." Sam admitted. She looked at her watch. 2am. "I'm going to stay the night here, Mol."

"You don't have to do that, Sammy. Go home and be with your kids."

"Mom's not going to leave you and I don't want her to have to sit here alone. I'll just stay in the waiting room. Besides, Chloe J's home with Sellie and I'll just send the kids there too."

"Fine." Molly agreed, knowing how stubborn her big sister could be. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime, Molls. You're my baby sister." They hugged.

**Emma**

Gabe unlocked the door as he practically dragged a half asleep Maddie inside. He put his keys next to Chloe J's before lifting up his twin sister, carrying her to her bedroom. Katie and Emma came in next, both of them tired. They went upstairs to their separate rooms.

Emma pushed open her door, hearing the songs of High School Musical playing. She saw Selena and Chloe J asleep in her bed, causing her to laugh. Selena was a wild sleeper and taking up most of the bed.

The 17 year old changed out of her dress (secretly stashing Chloe J's heels in her own closet) and then climbed into bed on the other side of her sister. Chloe J sat up quickly, looking around.

"It's just me." Emma whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"What's the baby's name?" Chloe J mumbled.

"My goddaughter is Prudence Aphrodite." She saw her best friend wrinkle her nose, causing her to laugh. "We're gonna call her Prue."

"Prue's cute. Prudence Aphrodite, not so much."

"I know. Night, Chloe."

"Night Em." She turned off the light.

**Lila Rae**

"This…can…not…be…happening!" Lila Rae Alcazar shouted as she tugged on her car door. "The _one_ day that I need to be on time and I lock my keys in my car!" the 28 year old flipped her red hair out of her face. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone.

"Cassadine."

"Hey Spencer. I need your help."

10 minutes later, Spencer Cassadine was approaching her. Lila Rae looked at him in confusion.

"How did you get here so fast? Didn't you have to take the launch and everything?"

"Yeah, but when you said you needed help, I made sure that I got here as fast as possible." He smiled at her. "What's the problem?"

"I have a meeting at ELQ and I need to be there in," she glanced at her watch, "7 minutes, but I locked my keys in my car."

"Then I guess you're in luck. I borrowed Paige's car." Lila Rae was familiar with his 17 year old sister Paige; the two girls were cousins because of their mothers, Emily and Skye. "Come on."

They climbed in. "Thank you so much, Spencer. I'm sorry. This is probably inconvenient…"

"It's fine, Lila Rae." He interrupted. "I don't mind helping you out."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. Then a thought suddenly hit her. What would Morgan think when he found out she was riding in a car with her ex-boyfriend?

**Lindsey**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my sister's annoying best friend." Morgan Corinthos teased as he opened the front door.

Lindsey Scorpio-Drake rolled her eyes. She and Morgan were 6 years apart, but they had always gotten along pretty well.

"Always such a gentlemen." She walked past him and into the Jacks house. "Where's Joss?"

"Shower." Morgan replied.

"I swear that girl takes more showers a day than anyone I know."

"That's what I always say! My mom says that it's normal for girls to shower a lot. Courtney's a girl and she doesn't take 3 showers a day!"

"Just to let you guys know, I can hear every word you're saying!" Josslyn yelled from the bathroom.

"You were supposed to!" Morgan shouted back.

Lindsey sat down on the couch and started to examine her nails. "Where's Lila Rae?"

"She had a meeting at ELQ this morning."

"When are the two of you finally going to get married?"

"We're not ready for that yet…"

"Really? You've been together for what, 4 years?"

"Yes. It's still too soon though." Morgan sat in the chair. "Why aren't you with Jake?"

"Josslyn and I are going shopping to get something for Molly and Cam's baby. Since she insisted on not having a baby shower while pregnant, Sam and Kristina are throwing her one today."

"I'm sure she'll love that, even though it's a waste of a perfectly good Saturday." Molly was a hopeless romantic, which everyone knew, especially Morgan. He had been pulled into many of her plots when they were kids, all in the name of 'true love'. Now that she was married to his best friend, he had to hear even more about their 'everlasting bond and commitment to each other'.

"Come on, Linds." Josslyn said when she came into the room. "Bye Mo."

"Bye." Morgan replied, watching his sister leave.

**Chloe J**

Chloe J walked into the story Baby Chic. Her usually flawless appearance was gone. Her long, blonde hair was thrown into a messy bun on top of her head, she wore Nike shocks on her feet instead of her usual heels, and she was still wearing Emma's sweatpants and hoodie.

She went to the clothes aisle, scanning the shelves for something cute for Molly's baby. Emma had to go early to help decorate, so Chloe J was flying solo on picking out a gift. She turned around, coming face to face with her best friend's boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Molly's my dad's cousin, so I have to find something for her baby." Joey replied.

The girl nodded her head in approval before she turned back to the clothes. Usually, Maxie would have designed something, but she didn't have time.

"Chloe J, you'd consider us friends, right?"

She rolled her eyes before turning around to face him. "No, I wouldn't actually. Maybe I would have a week ago, but not after you pulled that stunt yesterday."

"What stunt?" Joey said, playing dumb.

"Seriously? This is exactly why. You act like an idiot!" she grabbed a pair of little jean shorts, a pink shirt with little hearts on it, and a set of one piece pajamas that were white with blue and purple hearts on them before going towards the toy aisle. She dialed a phone number, rolling her eyes again when she noticed Joey calling her name.

"Hey Chloe J." Maddie answered.

"Hey Mads. What size diapers does Mol need?"

"Well, we've got plenty of newborn diapers. You could get some more of those or just get a pack of size 1's."

"I'll get both." Chloe J replied, grabbing two packs of each. "Does she need anything else? What about burp rags or bottles?" she noticed pink and purple burp rags and grabbed them.

"I'm not sure. I think she could use more of everything. Alexis says she's got enough, but Emma and I don't think she really has a lot of anything. Maybe some blankets or something?"

"Oh my God!" Chloe J gasped.

"Chloe J, what's wrong?"

"There are some adorable little Ugg boots here! I'm buying them."

"I should have gone with you. You're going to buy the whole store!"

"That is possible." Chloe J agreed. She loved to shop. "What about pacifiers cause I saw some cute ones that they can personalize in the store. Should I ask for Prudence or Prue?"

"Prue." Maddie answered immediately. "I'm trying to save that poor kid from ever being called that horrible name."

"Prue it is then. Awww, Maddie they have this adorable little cheerleaders outfit too!" Chloe J ran her hands over it. "You can have it personalized! I'm going to get it in PCH colors and have her name put on the back and…"

"You are getting WAY too carried away!" Maddie laughed. "I better get back inside; they're going to start wondering where I am."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Chloe J hung up the phone. She went over and grabbed a cart, throwing the diapers, burp rags, outfit, pajamas, and boots into it. She pulled a few teething rings off the shelf as she walked by.

"Hi, could I get Prue put on these pacifiers? I want one in purple and the other in pink. Then, could you make a little cheerleader's outfit in blue and white with PCH on the front and Prue on the back of it? It's spelled P-R-U-E."

"Sure thing, Miss." The man working said, taking the items she was holding out. "Will that be all?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure yet. I have a bit of a shopping problem, so I'll probably be back in a minute with something else for you to do." Chloe J pushed the cart down the toy aisle, nearly smacking into Joey. "Ugh, what are you still doing here?"

"Same thing I was when you asked me 5 minutes ago." He responded. He grabbed some toy she didn't see off of the shelf before walking away to go pay.

After searching through all of the items, she decided on a pink teddy bear and threw it into the cart. She went up to the counter and collected the cheerleading outfit and pacifiers.

The lady at the front looked at her like she was crazy when everything rang up to be almost 500 dollars. Chloe J just pulled out her credit card and swiped it.

**Unless I get five reviews, this will be the last chapter of this story I am posting on this website. If you like this story and want to see where it is going, ****REVIEW****! **

**If there aren't enough reviews, this will be continuing on my That's Life website. ****You can find the link on my profile! **

**I know this is a little crazy right now because of how many characters there are and everything, but I promise that it gets easier to remember who is who and that you will like this story. **

**Please review. **


	4. Cheer It Spirit

**Chapter 4: Cheer It Spirit**

_Characters: _

_Present in the Chapter:  
-Emma Morgan- 17 year old daughter of Sam and Jason._

_-Maddie Morgan- 16 year old daughter of Sam and Jason.  
-Gabe Morgan- 16 year old son of Sam and Jason.  
-Katie Morgan- 14 year old daughter of Sam and Jason.  
-Selena Morgan- 4 year old adoptive daughter of Sam and Jason._

-Chloe J Hunter- 17 year old daughter of Matt and Maxie.

_-Christian Hunter- 17 year old son of Maxie and Matt.  
-Leah Zacchara- 15 year old daughter of Maxie and Johnny._

_-Ava Jones- 14 year old daughter of Maxie._

_-Stella Hunter- 16 year old daughter of Matt and Elizabeth.  
-Brendan Webber- 17 year old son of Elizabeth._

-Courtney Jacks- 17 year old daughter of Courtney and Jax.

_-Connor Jacks- 16 year old son of Carly and Jax._

_-Jacelyn Jacks- 14 year old daughter of Carly and Jax._

_-Bella Jacks- 15 year old daughter of Brenda and Jax._

-Paige Cassadine- 17 year old daughter of Nikolas and Emily.

_-Nattie Cassadine- 15 year old daughter of Nikolas and Brook Lynn._

_-Ashlyn Falconeri- 15 year old daughter of Lulu and Dante._

_-Joey Falconeri- 17 year old son of Dante and Brenda._

_-Tanner Quartermaine- 16 year old son of Lulu and Dillon._

_-Aubrey Crowell- 16 year old daughter of Nadine._

-Mia Webber- 16 year old daughter of Olivia and Steve.  
-Allie Webber- 14 year old daughter of Olivia and Steve.

_-Brenna Corinthos- 15 year old daughter of Claudia and Sonny._

_-Nate Scorpio-Drake- 17 year old son of Robin and Patrick._

_-Brittany Corinthos- 16 year old daughter of Brenda and Sonny._

-Parker Ruiz- 16 year old son of Manny.

-Carrie Corinthos- 15 year old daughter of Michael and Abby.  
-Taylor Corinthos- 14 year old daughter of Michael and Abby.

_-Livvie Davis- 15 year old daughter of Kristina and Ethan._

_-Bailey Spencer- 15 year old daughter of Lucky and Siobhan._

_-Dominic Rosco- 14 year old son of Faith._

_-Haley Lovett- 16 year old daughter of Ethan and Lisa._

**Senior Girls**

"Ahhh, cheerleading tryouts! The smells of spirit and desperation." Emma shouted as she entered Port Charles High's gym. Chloe J rolled her eyes and went back to braiding Courtney's hair. Emma's nose wrinkled. "Ewww, it smells like puke."

"That would be Ashlyn." Paige Cassadine (Emily and Nikolas's daughter) said as she came in from the locker room. "I guess her nerves got the best of her. She just threw up."

"Is she okay?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah. She still wants to try out."

Ashlyn Falconeri is a sophomore and Lulu and Dante's daughter. She is Courtney's cousin, but the two girls aren't close.

"We're only taking 16 girls, counting us." Emma said, throwing her cheer bag onto the table. "We can't afford to take anymore because PCH won't be able to provide enough uniforms."

Chloe J finished Courtney's braid and then stood, going to stand next to her best friend. Courtney started to put on her cheer shoes and Paige was looking at her phone. The four seniors had already tried out and were approved by their coach, so now they were running tryouts for juniors, sophomores, and freshman.

"First up, Madelyn Morgan. Junior." Emma announced. Though they were all related to people trying out, they knew that they had to be fair.

Maddie came out and did the routine perfectly. The four girls smiled and clapped, already knowing that she would make it.

"Mia Webber. Junior." She did just as well.

"Aubriana Crowell. Junior." They were all surprised to see the shy girl trying out for cheerleading, but she was actually pretty good.

"Stella Hunter. Junior." Chloe J rolled her eyes, seeing her half-sister come into the room.

"Um, we can have our belly buttons pierced, right?" she questioned. Emma, Chloe J, Paige, and Courtney looked at each other before pulling their shirts up; they each had theirs pierced. "Okay, good."

"You can start any time." Chloe J practically yelled. Out of her three sisters (Stella, Leah, and Ava), she disliked Stella the most. Leah and Ava are both her mother, Maxie's, and Stella is her father, Matt's.

Stella started the routine and messed up at least 10 times. "Next!" Chloe J shouted. The girl walked out of the room. "Well, she sucks."

"Chloe…" Emma started.

"What? You don't understand, Em. I literally hate her. She must have inherited a lot from her idiot mother." Stella's mother was Elizabeth Webber, who most of the kids had a strong hatred towards. She always tried to fight her kids' battles for them and was extremely annoying. Chloe J especially hated her because she was the reason her parents broke up, and she's B-Dubs' mother.

"Hey ladies." As she thought of him, he appeared. Chloe J slammed her chair backwards, getting up so quickly that it fell to the ground. Emma, Courtney, and Paige watched in amusement as the girl marched over to her enemy.

"Chloe, you're looking good in that uniform." Brendan said, his eyes scanning over her.

"My name is Chloe J and you are leaving." She ground out while trying to push him out the door. He didn't budge. "We are in the middle of something!"

"What, cheerleading tryouts? Like pom-poms and rah rah?"

"And you play what, football? Like running down a field and smacking other guys on the butt?" she replied, mocking his voice.

"That's the game." He told her with a grin. "Hey Court. Hi Emma. Hi Paige."

"Hey B." Paige greeted, standing and coming over to him. "Could you please leave? We have to finish."

"Since you asked so nicely. Bye, Chloe J." he kissed her cheek before leaving.

When Chloe J turned around, her face was red from anger and she went over, grabbing her chair and turning it the right way and sitting in it. Emma, Paige, and Courtney knew better than to say anything to her.

"GET IN HERE OR YOU'RE NOT TRYING OUT!" she screamed. Allie Webber, Mia's younger sister, came in, looking terrified.

"Alice Webber. Freshman." Paige announced. "Don't mind Chloe J. It's just that time of the month for her."

The girl started her routine and did it while only messing up once. Some of the others they saw were Katie, Ava, and Jacelyn. Then Chloe J's sister Leah tried out, followed by Brittany.

"Natasha Cassadine. Sophomore." Emma said. They watched as Paige's little sister came in. "Show us what you got, Nattie."

Nattie did her routine perfectly and the others were impressed. Next was Carrie Corinthos, who is Emma and Paige's cousin and Courtney's niece.

"I wonder why Brenna didn't try out." Courtney said after Carrie left. She was referring to Brenna Corinthos, Sonny and Claudia's daughter.

"She got knee surgery." Emma absently answered as she stared down at the tryout paper. "That sucks because she was one of the best."

Livvie Davis and Taylor Corinthos both tried out and neither were very good. Then came Bella Jacks, Jax and Brenda's daughter, who was okay, but nothing special. Bailey Spencer, Lucky and Siobhan's daughter, was next. She was average also.

"Bailey's not on the team." Chloe J said. "I can't handle Brendan coming to every single game." Bailey and Brendan (whose parents shared a past, but they were technically not related) were dating.

"She wasn't that good anyway." Paige agreed with a laugh.

"This is the last one. Ashlyn Falconeri. Sophomore." The door opened and the girl came in. Her skin was naturally darker because of her Italian roots, which set her apart from some of the other girls. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. I guess I was just nervous. Thanks for asking." She put a smile on her face and then did her routine, only messing up once.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at her as she left.

"We brought you guys some food." The door opened and Connor and Gabe entered, Mia and Maddie following them. Connor handed each of them a cheeseburger from Kelly's. Though most cheerleaders watched their weight, Emma, Chloe J, and Paige weren't like that. They loved to eat and wouldn't stop just to be skinny (though they were all pretty small). Courtney was pretty self-conscious about her weight, which didn't make sense since she has always been skinny. Despite this, she still took the cheeseburger her brother held out to her.

Maddie sat on the table and stole one of Emma's fries, smiling when her sister glared at her.

"How did tryouts go?" Connor wondered, unconsciously standing in front of Maddie and putting a hand on her leg to balance her.

"They were okay." Courtney answered her brother. "We're still kinda sad that Brenna couldn't tryout though."

"But I'm still here!" they all looked to the door as the sophomore came in on crutches. "Awww, I miss cheering so much!"

"Are you done forever?" Paige questioned.

"It depends. I might be able to try out next year, unless the knee pain comes back." She sat on the table next to Maddie, handing her crutches to Gabe. "Did you find enough girls?"

"Yeah, but none of them are as talented as you." Maddie and Mia both glared at Chloe J. "Hey, you guys come close, but no one's as good as Bren."

"Thanks, Chloe J. How did Britt do?" Brittany and Brenna are half-sisters from their father, Sonny.

"She was really good, unsurprisingly." Emma replied. "It's pretty easy to pick out whose gonna make it and whose not."

"Then how about you just tell us now." Maddie tried.

"Not going to happen." Courtney grabbed the list. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow, just like everyone else."

"You're no fun." Mia pouted. She leaned her head on Gabe's shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"I guess that's a hint to take you home."

"Good guess." Mia replied, smiling at her best friend.

"Mads, Emma, you both have your cars?"

"Yeah." They answered.

"Come on, Mimi." Gabe turned to walk away, stopping when he saw her standing still. "What?"

"I'm too tired to walk." He rolled his eyes and went over, lifting her into his arms bridal style. He carried her from the room, oblivious to the way they were all watching them.

"They are in love." It was Connor that spoke, causing all the girls to look at him. "What? Just cause I'm a guy doesn't mean that I don't notice when my best friend," Maddie cleared her throat, "best _guy_ friend is in love with his best friend."

"And on that note, it's time to go home." Courtney replied, getting up. "You have your car, Connor?" he nodded. "You need a ride, Bren?"

"That would be great." The girl said, allowing Emma to hand her the crutches.

"I'll carry you, boo." Courtney told her, leaning down. Brenna got on her back and Courtney carried the crutches, walking from the gym. Courtney and Brenna weren't related, but they acted like sisters.

"So who's gonna carry me?" Chloe J questioned. Everyone was silent. "You're all jerks. See you at school tomorrow." She left, her keys jingling as she walked, her heels pounding the floor. Emma rolled her eyes. The only time her best friend didn't wear heels was if she was sick, sleeping, or feeling extremely lazy. She was the only cheerleader on the PCH cheer team that could do the whole routine in 6 inch heels.

That left Connor, Maddie, Paige, and Emma. Paige said goodbye to everyone and walked out. Emma grabbed the Kelly's bags and walked over to the garbage can, throwing them away.

"Let's go, Connie." He helped Maddie off the table and they waited for Emma to come over to them. She flipped off the lights.

**Morgan Kids**

"Madelyn Lila!" Connor yelled as he entered the Morgan penthouse. "Oh Madelyn, oh Madelyn, where art thou Madelyn?"

"Wow, quoting Shakespeare?" Maddie joked as she came down the stairs. "I thought you were picking up Aubrey."

"No, she had some things to do."

"Geez Connor, why don't you yell a little louder? I don't think the people on the first floor heard you." Katie said as she came into the living room, rolling her eyes.

"You know you love me, Katiana."

"What is up with you and the first names?" Maddie asked. "Gabey! Could you bring me my purse?"

"The hot pink Coach one with the light pink sequins or the black Gucci one?" he yelled back. Connor wrinkled his nose, surprised that his friend knew that much about purses.

"I don't know. I'm wearing my dark blue skinny jeans, a pink tank top and a black jacket! Surprise me." she called out. Gabe came running down the stairs.

"The Coach one will complement the tank top and…" he stopped. "Connor, when did you get here?"

"Long enough ago to know you know a lot about purses, Princess." Gabe punched his arm. "Mads, we really have to go."

"Connor, you do realize that we have _four_ children in high school, right? It's unnecessary for you to come pick Madelyn up." Jason told him as he walked into the room, carrying Selena.

"I know that, Jase, but I enjoy the quality time I get to spend with my best friend." He wrapped his arm around Maddie's shoulder.

"Which means that Jax won't let him drive separate unless he's picking someone up." Emma clarified. "Otherwise, they expect him and Courtney to alternate driving."

"I should make you all do that…"

"No, you shouldn't." Katie interrupted. "Hearing Maddie and Emma on the days I ride with them is bad enough. I don't want to hear Gabe sing too."

"They all got your mother's voice." Jason agreed.

"Where is Mom?" Maddie wondered.

"Still asleep and I'm going to go lay this little one down with her. Have a good day, guys." He disappeared up the stairs.

"Come on, Connie." Maddie and Connor left. Gabe followed them, going to his own car.

**Emma**

"I gotta get my coffee." Emma told her younger sister, going into the kitchen. She was just like Sam when it came to caffeine. She returned a moment later, cup in hand. "Let's go."

"Are you picking anyone up?" Emma asked.

"Just Nate. Chloe J is taking Leah and Ava and Joey has to drive Ashlyn." She drove for a moment before pulling up in front of Nate's house, slamming her hand on the horn until she saw him come out.

"I swear my Dad's gonna kill you." Nate told her as he climbed into the passenger's seat. "Hi Katie."

"Hey Nate." She turned back to her phone where she was texting Jacelyn.

Emma pulled up in front of the school, parking near the front. The three of them got out of the car. Katie made her way over to one of her best friends, Dominic Rosco. Emma and Nate walked towards the school together.

"Hey Emma, hey Nate." Christian Hunter (Chloe J's twin brother) greeted. He looked similar to his sister, but they were nothing alike. He tended to be more reserved and was a lot calmer.

"Hey Chris." Emma smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you? How are things coming with the campaign? All Chloe ever talks about are ways to help you win."

"It's going good so far."

"Well you definitely have my vote." He saw his girlfriend, Haley Lovett, approaching. "There's Haley. See you guys later."

"Bye." Emma and Nate both called after him.

Nate shook his head. "Hard to believe he and Chloe J came from the same womb."

Emma punched him in the arm with a laugh. "Shut up!"

**Gabe and Maddie**

Gabe went to the table his friends sat at in the morning. Maddie and Parker were laughing about something and Connor was talking to Aubrey. He took his usual seat next to Mia.

"Hey Mimi." He greeted.

"Gabriel." She continued to text on her phone as she spoke, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Wow, whole name? What did I do?" he joked.

"Nothing. I just don't like you at the moment." She looked up and saw Leah walking near them. "Keep walking, sophomore. This is a junior table."

Gabe said something back, causing an argument between the two best friends. Maddie noticed and looked at Connor. She nodded at him.

"Leah, maybe you should go sit with your friends." He suggested.

She rolled her eyes and stomped off. She was a lot like her mother, Maxie, and everyone knew it.

Connor couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on with you two lately? You fight about everything."

"I hate his girlfriend."

"And I hate your boyfriend but you don't see me complaining about it every 5 seconds."

"Tanner doesn't whine constantly like Leah."

"But Tanner's just a jerk who thinks he's a rich little pretty boy."

"He's your cousin, Gabe."

"Our fathers are cousins." He corrected. "That kid is just an unfortunate person that I may share one measly piece of DNA with."

Maddie rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Now you're being ridiculous, Gabe. Maybe the two of you should just compromise and agree not to talk about your relationships with each other."

"But he's my best friend. Who else am I gonna talk to?" Mia wondered.

"Well, you can talk to me and Aubrey!" Maddie suggested, taking the chance to get closer to her own best friend's girlfriend so they didn't end up having the same problem as Gabe and Mia. "And when Gabe wants to talk, he can go to Connor and Parker!"

"Sounds good to me." Connor agreed.

Just then, they heard Paige's voice over the intercom. "The cheerleading audition results are now posted on the gym door. Meeting today after school for everyone who made it, including seniors."

"Come on, guys!" the three girls got up and walked together across the school to get to the gym. They saw most of the others already crowded around.

Maddie went up to the list and read it out loud:

"_This year's Port Charles Panthers cheerleading team is as follows…_

_Seniors:_

_Paige Cassadine_

_Chloe J Hunter_

_Courtney Jacks_

_Emma Morgan_

_Juniors:_

_Brittany Corinthos_

_Aubrey Crowell_

_Maddie Morgan_

_Mia Webber_

_Sophomores:_

_Nattie Cassadine_

_Carrie Corinthos_

_Ashlyn Falconeri_

_Leah Zacchara_

_Freshmen:_

_Jacelyn Jacks_

_Ava Jones_

_Katie Morgan_

_Allie Webber_

_Good luck to you all!"_

Mia rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I'm going to have to cheer with that brat." Maddie just smiled.


	5. A Day in the Life

**Chapter 5: A Day in the Life**

**Present in Chapter:**_  
-Paige Cassadine- 17 year old daughter of Nikolas and Emily.  
-Courtney Jacks- 17 year old daughter of Carly and Jax.  
-Emma Morgan- 17 year old daughter of Sam and Jason.  
-Chloe J Hunter- 17 year old daughter of Maxie and Matt.  
-Maddie Morgan- 16 year old daughter of Sam and Jason.  
-Brittany Corinthos- 16 year old daughter of Sonny and Brenda.  
-Mia Webber- 16 year old daughter of Steve and Olivia.  
-Leah Zacchara- 15 year old daughter of Maxie and Johnny.  
-Aubrey Crowell- 16 year old daughter of Nadine.  
-Ashlyn Falconeri- 15 year old daughter of Lulu and Dante.  
-Nattie Cassadine- 15 year old daughter of Nikolas and Brook Lynn.  
-Carrie Corinthos- 15 year old daughter of Michael and Abby.  
-Ava Jones- 14 year old daughter of Maxie.  
-Katie Morgan- 14 year old daughter of Sam and Jason.  
-Jacelyn Jacks- 14 year old daughter of Carly and Jax.  
-Allie Webber- 14 year old daughter of Steve and Olivia.  
-Nate Scorpio-Drake- 17 year old son of Robin and Patrick.  
-Noah Scorpio-Drake- 16 year old son of Robin and Patrick.  
-Lola Zacchara- 14 year old daughter of Claudia and Nikolas.  
-Colton Cassadine- 14 year old son of Nikolas and Elizabeth.  
-Lila Rae Alcazar- 28 year old daughter of Skye and Lorenzo.  
-Julian Quartermaine- 15 year old son of AJ.  
-Trevor Alcazar- 16 year old son of Skye and Lorenzo.  
-Taylor Corinthos- 14 year old daughter of Michael and Abby.  
-Grace Quartermaine- 14 year old daughter of Skye.  
-Jamie Quartermaine- 17 year old son of Dillon and Georgie.  
-Tanner Quartermaine- 16 year old son of Dillon and Lulu._

_**Mentioned in Chapter:  
**__-Ryan Rosco- 17 year old son of Faith.  
-Tyler Drake- 17 year old son of Patrick and Lisa.  
-Connor Jacks- 16 year old son of Carly and Jax.  
-Joey Falconeri- 17 year old son of Dante and Brenda.  
-Josslyn Jacks- 22 year old daughter of Carly and Jax.  
-Lindsey Scorpio-Drake- 23 year old daughter of Robin and Patrick.  
-Kailey Franco- 16 year old daughter of Franco.  
-Liam Drake- 15 year old son of Patrick and Elizabeth.  
-Livvie Davis- 15 year old daughter of Kristina and Ethan.  
-Aiden Cassadine- 22 year old son of Nikolas and Elizabeth.  
-Spencer Cassadine- 28 year old son of Nikolas and Courtney.  
-Parker Ruiz- 16 year old son of Manny. __  
_-  
**Senior Girls  
**  
That afternoon, the cheerleaders were gathered in the gym. Paige sat on the table and chewed gum as she watched the others. Courtney stood next to her and texted. Chloe J was sitting on the floor cross legged with her IPad. Emma held a clipboard with all of their names on it. They had been separated by grades.

Maddie and Brittany were talking about God knows what. Mia was glaring across the gym at Leah. Aubrey was studying her nails.

Ashlyn looked sick to her stomach. Nattie was reading her history book. Carrie was talking to Leah, who wasn't really paying attention because she was glaring back at Mia.

The freshman seemed the most tame of the group. Ava, Katie, Jacelyn, and Allie were sitting on the floor together, looking expectantly at the seniors.

"Uniform time." Emma announced. Everyone (besides the seniors) gave her their attention. "You will be receiving a midriff, the shirt, spankies, a skirt, socks, shoes, warm ups, and a cheer bag. The bags have your names on it. I would recommend that you write your name on the tag of everything that belongs to you so we don't have to deal with the uniform fiasco of sophomore year."

All the seniors either laughed or rolled their eyes as Chloe J pouted. The other girls realized for the first time how close the four of them were. This was their fourth year cheering together and they had been best friends since they were little kids. Paige and Emma were even cousins.

"I can't help it that that little brat Kimberly stole my spankies." Chloe J complained.

Emma just smiled. "Brittany." The blonde came up and got her stuff. "Jacelyn." As Emma handed out uniforms, the other three seniors talked.

"I think we should have a sleepover this weekend with the whole squad. We're going to have a problem with this group, especially those two." Courtney said, pointing towards Mia and Leah.

"Good idea." Paige agreed. "What do you think, Chloe J?"

"Huh?" the blonde hadn't been paying attention.

"What are you doing on that thing?"

"Nothing." She said, shielding her IPad from their view.

"Mmhmm." Courtney arched at eyebrow, unconvinced. "Spill."

"I'm just on Facebook!" she defended.

"Ryan's taking her on a date tonight." Emma put in.

"On a Wednesday?" the other two stated.

"On a Wednesday." Emma confirmed. "Mia!"

"Where's he taking you, Chloe J?"

"The Metro Court, if you must know. It's nothing big; we're just going to dinner."

"The Metro Court? How do I not know about this? My parents own the place!"

"Because you never pay attention to anything they say?" Paige suggested.

Courtney shrugged. "True. I wish Tyler would take me on a date."

Chloe J and Emma shared a look. They still hadn't decided if they would tell Courtney about what Tyler said at the party.

"What do you think about a sleepover this weekend, Em?" Chloe J asked, changing the topic successfully.

"I think it's a great idea." She called the last name, which was Ashlyn.

"Hey, you okay?" Courtney asked her cousin.

The 15 year old nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little pale. Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Courtney." She got her things from Emma and then went back to her spot.

Emma looked at the squad. "There will be a mandatory squad sleepover this Friday night at The Enchantment. Be there."

The Enchantment was the huge lake house that was owned by the Morgans. It had been named that by Sam, who had always said the place was enchanting. Most of the high schoolers had been there, so they knew exactly what she meant.

"The Enchantment?" Aubrey questioned.

"Are you sure you've been here since kindergarten?" Brittany commented, referring to their conversation at the party the other night.

Emma shot Brittany a warning glance. "The Enchantment is a house that my family owns. It's on Harborview and there is a huge lake behind it. Are you sure you've never been there? A lot of us tend to spend our whole summer there."

"I didn't really know a lot of you until I started dating Connor."

"Oh, that's right." Emma smiled at her. "Give me your number. I'll text you the directions."

"Oh yeah, while we're talking about this. Everyone needs to write down their name and number so we all have each other's numbers." Chloe J passed a piece of paper around.

Once all the numbers had been put in each girl's phone, they moved on to the next subject.

"Your grades need to be at least a C average to stay on the squad. Emma is the de facto captain, but we will be having a vote to see who you want to be the real captain." Courtney told.

"Do not bring your boyfriends to practice. We're not number one in the Sparkle Classic every year for no reason." Paige added.

"And we will not deal with drama. If you have a problem with someone, fix it or you will be kicked off." Chloe J stated, eyeing Mia and her sister.

"You need to let us know ahead of time if you won't be at practice. If you fail to do so, you won't cheer in the game. Got it?" Emma received nods from them all. "Practice is every day after school starting tomorrow. You run a lap for every minute you're late. Dismissed."

**Nate**

"Bye." Nate said to Emma as he climbed out of her car. She smiled and waved at him before pulling out of the driveway. Nate entered the house.

Medical files and papers littered the living room. His mother was running around frantically, searching through them.

"Uh, Mom?"

Robin looked up at him. "Hey Nate! How was school?"

"Good." He dropped his bag on the desk.

"There are pizza rolls in the kitchen for you."

"Okay, thanks." He stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I dropped all of my binders and they fell apart and now I'm trying to sort them all out."

"Do you need any help?"

She smiled at him. "That would be great. Thank you." They started to sort through the papers together. "You left your car today. Who took you?"

"Emma." Robin arched her eyebrow at him. "You know we're just friends, Mom."

"Nathan, you have loved that girl since you were kids. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she's with Joey and I'm not going to come between them like that." He put a paper into the appropriate folder. "Where is everyone else?"

"Linds went with Josslyn to Manhattan to shop for the day and Noah is with Kailey."

"And the mistakes?" he asked, referring to his father's two other children.

"Nathan." Robin warned.

"What? It's the truth."

"I have no idea where Tyler is, but Liam is with Elizabeth today."

Nate rolled his eyes. Like she had done with Chloe J's parents, Elizabeth nearly destroyed his family. But somehow, his mother managed to forgive his father for his second affair.

"And Dad?"

"He's doing a surgery. A guy jumped from a building."

Nate winced. "Ouch." They got back to organizing. Right when they finished, the front door opened.

"Hey guys." Noah greeted. The 16 year old put his bag next to his brother's and sat on the couch.

"What did you and Kailey do this afternoon?" Robin asked. Kailey Franco was her son's girlfriend and known to have a psychopath for a father.

"Just went to Kelly's and got a burger." Noah replied. "I saw Livvie there, bro. She's looking for you."

"Oh."

Robin and Noah shared a look. They both knew that Nate was only with Livvie because he couldn't have Emma.

"I guess I'll go call her." Nate went upstairs.

**Paige**

"Hey guys." Paige entered the study of Wyndemere. Everyone at school thought it was cool that she lived in a castle, except for the people who really knew the place.

"Shhh!" the housekeeper, Mrs. Willow, scolded. Paige sat down and listened as her sister Lola played the piano, something their father had insisted they all learned.

"How much longer until she's done?" Paige whispered to her youngest brother, Colton. He and Lola were both 14, but from different mothers (Colton is Elizabeth's and Lola is Claudia's).

"Two or three minutes." He replied. "Where's Nattie?"

"She's not here yet? She left practice before I did." Then, her phone vibrated.  
I went to grab something to eat with Liam. Cover for me?

Paige rolled her eyes. "She's with her boyfriend."

It was a little awkward that Nattie was dating Liam because of the fact that his mother was Elizabeth, so he was their brothers Colton and Aiden's brother.

"Are Spencer and Aiden here?" Paige asked quietly.

"Nope. I think Aiden is with Josslyn and I have no idea where Spencer is."

"Miss Paige, it is your turn." Mrs. Willow announced. "Very well, Miss Lola."

"Thank you, Mrs. Willow." Paige sat down and started to play the piano. She didn't even have to look at the keys because she knew the instrument so well.

"And where is Miss Natasha?" Mrs. Willow wondered.

"She had to finish a test at school." Paige lied smoothly. Out of everyone in the house, she was the closest to Nattie, probably because they were only two years apart and both lived there fulltime. Lola and Colton lived with their mothers the majority of the time and Aiden and Spencer were 5 and 11 years older than her, respectively. "Where is my father?"

"He is in his office preparing for some business he must take."

"Where is he going this time?"

"Russia."

"For how long?"

"He isn't sure yet."

"Oh." Paige was silent for a few seconds as she played a more complicated part of the song. "Who will be staying here?"

"This time, he is taking both Master Spencer and Master Aiden with him, so they will be gone. Master Nikolas has also requested that Miss Claudia and Miss Elizabeth keep Miss Lola and Master Colton for the time being."

"What about Nattie and me?"

"Miss Brook Lynn is still out of town on her business, so I suppose that you and Miss Natasha shall be staying here with the staff."

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically; she didn't mind the staff, but felt like they only talked to her so they could get their paychecks.

"I could ask Mom if you could stay with us for a while, Paige." Colton suggested. Elizabeth would probably let her; Paige's mother and Elizabeth had been best friends before Paige's mom died.

"No thanks, Colt." She sighed, but then an idea popped into her head. "Lola, get on my phone and text Nattie and tell her to go ask our Grandfather if we could stay there."

"I don't think your father would like that, Miss Paige." Mrs. Willow put in.

"Well my father is going to have to deal."

Both Paige and Nattie were Quartermaines because of the fact that their mothers- Emily and Brook Lynn- were cousins. They liked to go to the Quartermaines because it made their grandfather happy.

"That was beautiful, as always." Mrs. Willow praised "Master Colton, you're up."  
-

**The Quartermaines  
**  
"You children are the future of ELQ!" Edward shouted as he looked out at all of his grandchildren the next day. "One day, and I fear it will be soon, I will no longer be on this earth and one of you needs to take over ELQ for me."

Lila Rae and Michael listened with attention. They had been working for ELQ for over five years and each suspected that one of them would receive the company.

Emma and Paige sat on one side of the table, talking quietly about school and cheer. Maddie was in the middle of a competitive staring contest with Gabe, Julian, and Trevor. Taylor and Katie were glaring at each other across the table. Grace, Nattie, and Carrie were texting with their phones under the table. Jamie was doodling on a piece of paper. Tanner was staring at his grandfather, hoping to gain some part of ELQ when the old man passed away.

The Quartermaine grandchildren never really spoke (except for a few, like the Morgans with Nattie and Paige and sometimes Carrie) outside of their ELQ meetings. They usually didn't recognize the fact that they are related.

Jason and Emily's kids (Emma, Gabe, Maddie, Katie, and Paige) were sometimes favored to the others because of Edward's unconditional love for the two of them. Michael's daughters, Carrie and Taylor, were usually brushed over because their father had only gotten into ELQ because Sonny wouldn't let him in the mob, so Edward didn't take them seriously. AJ's other son, Julian, was known to be a troublemaker and Dillon's boys, Jamie and Tanner, could be a little stuck up. Skye's three kids- Grace, Trevor, and Lila Rae, were hated by Tracy because she hates Skye, so they never got much power either. Nattie was often overlooked because they all thought she would end up becoming a singer, like her mother Brook Lynn.

Edward hit his fist on the desk, causing everyone to jump and Julian to blink, making Maddie cheer.

"Now, I want each of you to take a piece of paper and write down everyone's name and the percentage of how much you think they should get. Then, fold it and give it to me."

Each of them did as he said, writing down different amounts. Edward collected the papers and then started to read.

"Wow, so it seems like most of you think that Michael or Lila Rae should have the majority of the company." He looked up and smiled. "Hardly any votes for Katiana, Taylor, or Carrie. Sorry, girls."

"Whatever." Carrie said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"Am I boring you, Carrie? You can leave if you want." Edward stated.

She stood and grabbed her bag. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."

"Real mature." Maddie scoffed as she left.

"She's an idiot anyway." Nattie whispered, causing Maddie, Emma, and Paige (the three she was closest to at the table) to smile.

"So here are the facts. Most of you don't want this company. You think these meetings are a waste of time. You don't see them as an assurance of your future, but I do. When I'm gone, I want all of you to be comfortable and knowing that you have a place to work."

"Then why don't you just give us some of your billions?" Taylor questioned.

"That's it, young lady. I've had enough of you. Leave. Grace, Trevor, Katiana, you go too. None of you want this."

"Neither do they!" Taylor shouted, pointing to Emma, Nattie, Maddie, Paige, Gabe, Julian, Tanner, and Jamie.

Edward pointed towards the door, making the four of them leave. Nattie raised her hand.

"Grandfather, um, no disrespect, but why don't you just give the company to Michael and Lila Rae? They're the oldest and they deserve it more. They've been working here for years. We're only in high school. Give it to one of us and we're bound to screw it up."

"That's an interesting point of view, Natasha, but I disagree. You kids are the future of ELQ and I'd rather have you all trained to work here than just leave the company to Michael or Lila Rae."

"Michael will just turn it over to the mob anyway." Tracy stated as she came into the room. "This will be his opportunity to get in with his father. If he gives Sonny the company, then he'll get some of the money and power he has always wanted."

"I am aware of that, thank you Tracy. This is why I haven't just given the whole company to Michael."

"Give it to me, Grandfather! I'm the only one who really listens during these meetings and actually wants it." Tanner began.

"Uh, that's not true." Maddie interrupted. "I listen a lot of the time. I care about this company, I do, Grandfather. But I don't know if I could do it."

"You'll never know if you don't try, my dear." He smiled. "I think I have made a decision on ownership of ELQ."

"Just give it to me, Daddy!" Tracy shouted. Everyone started to argue.

"Enough!" Edward's voice boomed over the others. "Full, 100 percent ownership of ELQ will go to Madelyn."

**Maddie**

"How'd it go?" Sam questioned as Maddie, Gabe, and Emma came into the house. "Where's Katie?"

"She left with Trevor and Grace. They got kicked out. Taylor and Carrie too." Gabe stated.

"Really? It sounds like your grandfather was in a mood today. What did you guys talk about?"

"He decided who is going to inherit ELQ when he dies."

"Oh, he did? Who was it?"

"Me." Maddie answered.

Sam nearly choked on her water. "What? Maddie, you got the company? That's great!"

"No it's not, Mom! I'm just going to mess it all up and run the company Grandfather has worked so hard to build right in the ground."

"You'll do fine, Mads." Gabe assured her before going upstairs.

"You're going to have to start interviewing family members for other positions." Emma reminded her sister. "Just remember that we share clothes…and I guess parents, but really, which is more important?"

Maddie laughed nervously at Emma before her older sister went upstairs. The 16 year old sat next to her mother and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Madelyn Lila?"

"I'm scared that I'll ruin everything! And everyone is going to hate me. You should have seen them, Mom. Michael and Lila Rae and Tanner wanted ELQ so bad."

"How did Emma, Gabe, Paige, and Nattie react?"

"They said congratulations. I don't think any of them really wanted the company, so they didn't care."

"Then what does it matter what the others think? You see them like once a week for ELQ meetings and that's it. As long as the four, five including Katie, members of the family that you actually care about, and your grandfather, are happy, then isn't that good?"

"But what if I don't want the company? I don't know what I want to do yet."

"You have time to figure things out. It's not like Edward's going to die tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." She sighed "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Be careful."

"I will."

As soon as she was on the elevator, Maddie pulled out her phone. She dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hey Parker. Could you meet me at the dock?"

"Sure. I'll see you there in five minutes."

She hung up. She felt better already.  
**-  
Do you think Maddie should tell her parents about Parker?**

Do you think Maddie will do well with ELQ?

How do you think things will go at the sleepover, between Mia and Leah especially?

Do you like the friendship between the senior girls?

Do you think Emma and Chloe J will tell Courtney about what Tyler said?

How did you like the Nate/Robin interaction? 


	6. Detention, Drinking, and Dorky Haircuts

**Chapter 6: Detention, Drinking, and Dorky Haircuts**

_Characters:_

_Emma Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 17_

_Gabe Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Maddie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Katie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 14  
Selena Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 4_

_Josslyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 22_

_Courtney Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 17_

_Connor Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 16_

_Jacelyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 14_

_Chloe J Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Christian Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Lukas Spencer (Maxie and Lucky)- 16_

_Leah Zacchara (Maxie and Johnny)- 15_

_Ava Jones (Maxie)- 14_

_Daniel Zacchara (Olivia and Johnny)- 17_

_Mia Webber (Olivia and Steve)- 16_

_Mason Zacchara (Olivia and Steve)- 15_

_Allie Webber (Olivia and Steve)- 14_

_Zack Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 17_

_Brittany Corinthos (Sonny and Brenda)- 16_

_Brenna Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 15_

_Spencer Cassadine (Nikolas and Courtney)- 28_

_Aiden Cassadine (Nikolas and Elizabeth)- 22_

_Paige Cassadine (Nikolas and Emily)- 17_

_Nattie Cassadine (Nikolas and Brook Lynn)- 15_

_Lindsey Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 23_

_Nate Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 17_

_Aubrey Crowell (Nadine)- 16_

_Matt Zacchara (Lulu and Johnny)- 17_

_Ashlyn Falconeri (Lulu and Dante)- 15_

_Carrie Corinthos (Michael and Abby)- 15_

_Stella Hunter (Elizabeth and Matt)- 16_

_Haley Lovett (Ethan and Lisa)- 16_

_Jamie Quartermaine (Dillon and Georgie)- 17_

**Chloe J**

Chloe J was known for being the most preppy child in her house. She woke up at 4:30 every morning to shower, do her hair and makeup, and pick out a great outfit.

But today, she was running late and not in the best of moods. It was 5:30 and she had just gotten out of the shower and wasn't feeling at her best, so she knew she wouldn't look her best.

She ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, nearly slamming into her twin brother.

"Sorry, Chris."

"It's okay, Chlo. Running late?"

"Yes!" she went into her room to find Ava in her closet. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Looking for some shoes to match my outfit!"

"Look in your own closet. You are not borrowing another pair of my shoes, ever."

Leah walked in. "Hey Chloe J, can I use your eyeliner? I'm all out."

"What do I look like, the Goodwill? Go ask someone else!"

"Like who? Christian?"

"Leah, Ava, just get out! I need to get ready!"

"Then give me some shoes!"

"And let me borrow your eyeliner!"

Chloe J's eyes narrowed. "You have exactly five seconds to get out before I scream and you know I'll do it." They didn't budge. "1…2…" Leah stomped out and went to bang on Maxie's door. "3…4…"

"You're such a brat!" Ava stormed out.

Chloe J smiled to herself as she went into her closet to pick out her outfit. She grabbed a black miniskirt with a pink and white couture shirt and 5 inch pink heels. She got dressed quickly and started to blow dry her hair.

Her 16 year old brother, Lukas, walked in. "Chloe J?"

"Yeah, Luke?" for some reason, she didn't like her sisters, but got along great with Christian and Lukas, and even her stepbrothers Daniel, Matt, and Mason.

"Could you help me pick out a pair of shoes to match my outfit?"

"Of course!" Chloe J practically ran to his room, loving any opportunity for anything involving fashion. She selected a pair of shoes that matched what he was wearing and then went back to her room.

Maxie entered. "You better get moving, girl. Normally you're doing makeup by now."

"I know, I woke up late." Chloe J finished blow drying and pulled out her straightener. "I thought you would be gone already."

"I'm leaving right now. Johnny had to leave too, so could you please take everyone to school?"

"Again? I took Leah and Ava yesterday!"

"I know, but I can't do it and they're not old enough to drive."

"Why can't Christian? Or Lukas?"

"Because Lukas is grounded at his dad's, so Lucky took away his car. And Christian is leaving right now to meet Haley."

Chloe J groaned dramatically. "Ugh, fine. But tell them there is no fighting. Yesterday I had to listen to them complain for nearly 10 minutes about who got the front seat."

"Who ended up getting it?"

"Neither of them because they were being too loud so I told them they could both sit in the back! It's not up for argument today anyway because I'm giving it to Lukas. Are any of Johnny's kids here?"

"Mason should be getting dropped off any minute because Daniel had to go somewhere and Matt is at Lulu's today."

"Okay."

"I've really gotta go. Bye, love you."

"Love you too." Maxie quickly kissed Chloe J's forehead before rushing out. The blonde stood and went to her door, throwing it open.

"IF YOU ARE NOT READY BY 7:20 THEN YOU ARE NOT GETTING A RIDE!"

Muffled replies from the rooms of Lukas, Leah, and Ava were heard. Chloe J saw Mason coming up the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said back. "We're leaving at 7:20."

"Got it." He went into his room.

Chloe J looked at her phone. It was now 6:15. She started to straighten her hair and when that was done, she did her makeup. She could hear the others fighting downstairs as she finished.

She went to the kitchen. "What are you guys arguing about now?"

"Nothing. Ava's just being a brat." Leah replied.

Chloe J rolled her eyes and pulled the orange juice from the fridge, pouring herself a glass. The backdoor opened and Stella entered.

"Good morning, everyone."

Chloe J was surprised to see the girl. They were sisters from their father, so she had no reason to be in her mother's house.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Dad dropped me off. I need a ride."

"Sorry, car's full. Get walking." Chloe J said rudely. Stella was her least favorite sibling and everyone knew it, besides Stella.

"Chloe J! It's too far!"

"That sucks. Better start now."

"We can all just squeeze." Stella sat down on one of the barstools.

"I can't do this." Chloe J grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Come get me."

"Wow. No 'hi Emma' or 'good morning'?"

"Emma, I swear to God that I am going to kill someone if you don't come get me."

"Geez, calm down. I'll be there in a minute."

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." She hung up. "Lukas, you are driving them all to school. No radio. No touching anything. Mason gets front seat and you three," she pointed to her sisters, "are in the back. If any of you fight, I will hear about it. Just remember that I do know everything and some of that stuff I'm sure you wouldn't want to get out. Lukas, if you wreck my car, or even scratch it, I will scratch your eyes out." The horn honked outside. "Have a swell day at school!" Chloe J ran out.

**Emma**

AP chemistry was Emma's least favorite class. She listened to her boring teacher go on and on about different chemicals and formulas. She glanced over. Courtney was asleep with her cheek resting against her hand. Paige was texting with her phone under the table. Zack was on Paige's other side, tapping on his desk. Next to him was Christian, who stared blankly at the teacher.

"Miss Jacks, do you know the answer?" the teacher, Mr. Griffin, turned when she didn't answer immediately. "Miss Jacks!"

"Court!" Emma nudged her, causing her head to fall from her hands. She sat up quickly.

"Huh?" Mr. Griffin repeated the question. "Not even gonna lie. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." he ripped a pink piece of paper off of his notepad and handed it to her. "You just bought yourself a detention."

"Did I get a good deal on it?"

Everyone laughed as Mr. Griffin rolled his eyes, calling on someone else to answer his question.

Courtney turned to Emma. "This is all Josslyn's fault. She and Lindsey did some horrible things in this class and Mr. Griffin hated her, so now he hates me."

"Well you do sleep almost every day." Paige said.

"Wait. How did Josslyn even get into AP chem?" Zack questioned jokingly, earning glares from the three girls and a laugh from Christian.

"Miss Morgan, Mr. Corinthos, Miss Cassadine, Mr. Hunter. Would you like to join your friend in detention?" Mr. Griffin shouted.

Zack shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do." Courtney laughed at his answer and when Mr. Griffin slapped a detention slip onto his desk too.

"Anyone else?" Paige shook her head, answering for her, Emma, and Christian. "Keep it up and you'll all get detention for the rest of the week!"

They quickly shut their mouths.

**Chloe J**

"…and then Stella comes walking in the backdoor like she freaking owns the place! I swear to you that I almost knocked her out." Chloe J complained to Nate in their senior social studies class. She had already vented to Emma on the car ride to school, but still hadn't gotten it out of her system, so now Nate was forced to listen.

"Chloe J, I really think you need anger management classes."

"No, I need sibling management classes." She corrected. "So then…"

"Chloe J!" their teacher, Mrs. Shay, called out. "Could you come up and fill out the chart on the board?"

Chloe J sighed and stood, going up to the board. Mrs. Shay shook her head when she saw her shoes.

"How high are those, Miss Hunter?"

"5 inches, of course." Chloe J answered happily.

"As you know, school dress code states that heels must be two inches or lower. I'm going to have to write you up."

"Shocker." She held out her hand. Mrs. Shay put a piece of paper into it. "No detention?"

"ASA." She replied, referring to alternate school assignment. It was basically like in school suspension.

"Cool. Nate, I'll finish my story later." She walked out of the room and towards the office. She walked by the AP Chem room and knocked on the window, waving to Emma, Courtney, Zack, Paige, and Christian until Mr. Griffin came over, closing the blinds. Chloe J laughed and then went to the office.

"Principal Turner is ready for you." The head secretary, Ms. Evers, said. Chloe J walked passed her and into the principal's office.

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs and smiling at him. "Principal T! It's been too long."

"Hello, Chloe J." he greeted, looking at her sternly. She handed him her pass. "ASA. This is your fourth infraction. Another one means out of school suspension, you know."

"Yes, I do know."

"Why is it such a problem for you to follow the rules about heels? Every other student is able to."

"Every other student doesn't have a fashion designer for a mother. And as she says, 'if you've got it, flaunt it'. The shoes speak to me, Principal T. I've got to wear my heels."

He sighed. "I don't even know what to do with you anymore. Nothing I say works." He got an idea. "If you get one more infraction, cheerleading is done."

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking up from her nails.

"You heard me, Chloe J. If you violate dress code one more time, you're off the squad."

She groaned angrily. "That is so rude!"

"If it works, then so be it."

Chloe J stood. "Thanks for your time, Turner. I guess I'll start looking for other squads." They both knew she would never do that, but neither said anything. She went to leave.

"By the way, Chloe J, that skirt is about two inches too short! Detention after school!"

It took everything in her not to flip him off.

**Paige and Emma**

Mia, Maddie, Katie, Ava, Jacelyn, Aubrey, Leah, Brittany, Nattie, Ashlyn, Allie, and Carrie sat on the ground of the gym. Paige and Emma stood in front of them, talking to each other about the routine.

"Where are Chloe J and Courtney?" Brittany asked.

"Detention, along with your brother." Emma replied

Mia laughed. "Why?"

"Well, Chloe was in ASA all day for wearing five inch heels and she got detention for having a skirt that was too short. Principal T told her that if she gets one more infraction, then she's off the squad, so we need to make sure we stay on her about wearing the right clothes."

"And Courtney was sleeping in AP Chem and got called on, but told Mr. Griffin that she had no idea what he had been talking about. Then Zack, Chris, Emma, and I were talking, so he threatened us with detention, which Zack said he would be happy to go to." Paige added.

The gym doors busted open and Chloe J and Courtney came in, laughing loudly. The others all turned to look at them. Chloe J stumbled on her heels, giggling as Courtney caught her.

"Okay, Chloe J. Little steps." Courtney commanded, leading her to the table. She practically pushed her onto a chair. Chloe J fell off, landing hard on the ground. She just laughed and layed down.

Emma pulled Courtney and Paige over to the side. Courtney started to laugh.

"She's freaking wasted."

"How? School just got out like twenty minutes ago."

"Apparently Jamie had ASA today too and had some alcohol, which she took."

"Seriously? We don't have time for this!" Emma said with a sigh and a hand through her hair. "Mads, go see if Principal Turner is here. Just look and see."

Maddie grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her out of the room with her. They returned a few minutes later.

"He's here." Maddie confirmed.

Emma groaned. "Great. Being drunk on school campus means suspension." She looked around at the others. "You guys can't tell anyone about her. Got it?" they all nodded. "Leah, Ava, do not tell your mom. If you do, if any of you do, I swear I will make your life very painful." Everyone knew Emma Morgan didn't make threats; she made promises. "Alright, we need to get her out of here before anyone else sees her."

"I'm on it." Mia and Maddie had their phones out, texting up a storm.

"Who are you talking to?" Paige asked.

"Gabe." Mia said.

"Connor." Maddie replied.

Ashlyn got up and ran into the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. Emma turned to Courtney.

"Something is going on there. She's your cousin, so I'm giving you a few days to figure it out. If you don't, then I'm going to push her until she tells me."

"Okay." Courtney motioned towards Jacelyn and they followed their cousin to where she had just run.

"This is bad." Emma said to herself, pacing. "If anyone catches her…we're done. Our squad is barely good without Brenna. Without Chloe J, we might as well just quit."

"It'll be fine, Em." Paige assured her. "Girls, get into positions. We're gonna start in a minute."

The doors to the gym busted open, causing Emma to pull Chloe J to her feet, gripping her tightly so she looked normal. They all relaxed when they realized it was just Connor and Gabe.

"What happened?" Connor questioned.

"Jamie got her drunk in ASA today. If she gets caught, she'll get suspended and kicked off the squad. Please help." Emma begged.

"We got you, Emmy." Connor picked up Chloe J, throwing her over his shoulder. "We parked around back, so no one will see us."

"I swear I'll kill Jamie for this." Gabe muttered, grabbing Chloe J's heels.

"Thanks, guys!" Emma called as they started towards the back door.

"Uh, where should we take her?" Connor wondered. "Won't her parents be mad if she goes home like this?"

"Take her home with you and put her in my bed." Courtney said to her brother as she, Jacelyn, and Ashlyn reentered the gym. "Mom's at the hotel and Dad flew to Montreal this morning. Ask Joss to keep an eye on her."

"Got it." The boys left.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that's over, let's get started."

After nearly an hour and a half of practicing, it was time to go home. Emma picked up her bag. "Don't forget! Sleepover tomorrow at The Enchantment!"

**Cheerleaders**

"Hey guys!" Emma greeted as she and Courtney walked into The Enchantment. Mia, Maddie, Paige, and Chloe J were already there. "Why is the couch in the middle of the room? Move it over there." She motioned towards the wall.

"Emma. This couch is heavy." Maddie complained.

"Come on, we'll all push it." Emma, Mia, and Paige went to one end and Courtney, Chloe J, and Maddie went to the other. They managed to get the couch against the wall with a struggle. The doorbell rang.

"Somebody get that." Emma ordered as she took the food she had brought into the kitchen, Courtney and Mia following with more bags.

"I'll go." Paige walked into the main room, opening up the front door. She saw Aubrey in front of her and Brittany coming up the driveway. "Hey Aubrey. Come in."

"Hi." Aubrey greeted with a smile. "Whoa, this place is huge."

"Yeah, the Morgans tend to go all out. Only the best for their five little angels."

"Five? I thought it was only Emma, Maddie, Gabe, and Katie."

"They have a little sister named Selena too, she's only four." Paige left the door open so Brittany could just walk in.

"It's quiet." Aubrey commented.

"Yeah, only Emma, Maddie, Mia, Court, and Chloe J are here so far. It'll get a lot louder, trust me."

"Paige, Emma wants you in the kitchen." Chloe J told her as she taped some streamers to the wall. She was usually short, but her heels gave her an advantage. "Wanna lay out the pictures, Aubrey?"

"Sure. What pictures?"

"They're all in that bag over there." She gestured towards the table. Aubrey went over and took out the pictures.

There were tons of them in the bag. They were of the girls from when they were little to now. One picture caught her eyes.

"Are they all of you?" she asked Chloe J. The blonde smiled as she looked at it.

"Yeah." She pointed out who each person was. "Emma, Paige, Courtney, and I were four and had just learned all about cheerleading from Court's sister Josslyn and Nate's sister Lindsey. They would have been like nine then. We tried to make Brittany, Maddie, and Mia do it with us, they were three. Those five are Carrie, Ashlyn, Leah, Brenna, and Nattie; they were two so they were too little to really do anything but shake pompoms. And the little ones sitting on the ground are Jacelyn, Ava, Katie, and Allie; they were only a year old so they just watched."

"Wow. You guys have known each other for that long?"

"Well, my mom Maxie and Emma's mom Sam were best friends, so that's how Emma and I met when we were really little. Paige and Nattie's dad Nikolas is Sam's cousin, and Paige's mom Emily was their dad Jason's sister and Nattie's mom Brook Lynn is his cousin, so they're all cousins. Jason and Courtney's mom Carly are best friends, so that's how they met. I used to have play dates all the time with Paige, Emma, and Courtney and then, eventually, Maddie, Katie, Nattie, Jacelyn, Leah, and Ava started coming too because they were our sisters. And then Ashlyn is Courtney's cousin, so she came too. Brittany's dad, and Brenna, I'm not sure if you know her, is Sonny, who has two kids with Carly and is friends with Jason, so that's how we met them. Carrie's dad Michael is Carly and Sonny' son and Jason's nephew, so then she started coming over to play. We met Mia and Allie because their mom, Olivia, has an older son named Dante with Sonny and she wanted them to have someone to play with, so Dante brought them over with Ashlyn. That's how we all know each other."

"That's really cool that you're all, like, connected and related. But I have a question." Chloe J looked at her expectantly. "If Brenna wouldn't have had knee surgery, then I wouldn't be on the team, would I?"

"Actually, we probably would have cut Carrie or Ashlyn. You're good, Aubrey. That's why you're here. But it also helps that you're dating Connor, and Maddie has said that she likes you."

"She did?" Aubrey was surprised by that. She didn't think Maddie even paid attention to her. Chloe J nodded.

"Hey guys!" Brittany, Nattie, Jacelyn, Ava, and Katie walked in. They dropped their bags on the floor and then started to talk to the others.

Emma, Mia, Paige, Maddie, and Courtney came out of the kitchen, joining the group. The others all arrived.

"Oh my God!" Courtney shouted, grabbing a picture of a cute little curly haired blonde hugging a cute brown haired girl. "Paigey, look!"

Paige laughed when she saw the picture. "I think that was our first day of 1st grade."

"That was the day I got my first pair of wedges." Chloe J said dreamily, causing the others to laugh.

Jacelyn started laughing as she picked up another picture. "Mia! What was going on with your hair?"

"Hey! Bangs were cute back then!" she defended, grabbing the picture. In it, Mia was probably four or five and had bangs straight across her forehead. Allie was standing a few feet behind her, pointing at her head and laughing.

"Wasn't that the year you cut your hair yourself?" Maddie questioned. "Oh, it definitely was." She picked up another picture that showed the back of Mia's hair, which was very uneven.

"Yeah, I still don't know why my parents sent me to school like that."

"Look! Our first day of high school!" Emma held up a picture for the others to see. Paige's hair was shoulder length, a big contrast from her now mid-back hair. Emma's dimples were poking out proudly as she laughed, probably at whatever was causing Chloe J to make a disgusted face. Courtney's hair was extremely frizzy and she had braces.

"Emma, what were you laughing at?" Brittany asked.

"Chloe J stepped in…" Chloe J quickly covered her mouth.

"We are NOT talking about that, Emma."

"Ugh, throw that away. I look a mess." Courtney said.

"Yeah you do. What happened to your hair?" Katie said with a laugh.

"You know what, Katiana? I happen to remember a certain someone who used to roll in the mud in my backyard. Wonder if there are any pictures of that."

"We don't have to go that far!" Katie quickly said, making the others laugh.

"Hey, why are only some of you guys in this one?" Ava wondered.

Emma looked at it. "That's because we went to different elementary schools. EPC was the best, hands down."

Brittany shook her head. "Nu-uh. SPC."

"Okay, let's figure this out." Courtney began, earning groans from almost everyone. When Courtney thought, it was almost never a good idea. "Shut up! Emma, Maddie, Katie, Ava, Leah, Chloe J, Jacelyn, Mia, and I went to East Port Charles."

"Ashlyn and I went to South Port Charles." Brittany said.

"I went to North Port Charles with Allie and Carrie." Paige added.

"And Aubrey and I were at West Port Charles." Nattie told them.

"Okay, so 9 cheerleaders from EPC, 2 from SPC, 3 from NPC, and 2 from WPC. I would say that EPC wins." Courtney figured.

"We're gonna go make smoothies." Maddie grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

Aubrey looked at Paige. "You didn't go to elementary school with Chloe J, Emma, and Courtney?"

"Nope. Emma and Courtney live on Harborview and Chloe J lives on West Harborview, which are right next to each other and the closest to EPC. I live at Wyndemere, so I have to ride a boat to get here, which happened to be closest to NPC. Emma's my cousin and I always had play dates with her, Court, and Chloe J, so I knew them, but in elementary school, I usually hung out with Zack and Daniel."

"That's so cute since you and Zack are dating." Brittany commented.

"Yeah, my dad and Grandfather don't think so. They think this is going to be Sonny and my mom all over again." She stared at her lap.

"It'll be okay, P." Emma assured her cousin, putting her arm around her shoulder. Paige didn't like to talk about her mother; she had died when they were only ten years old.

"No it won't, Em. I can't go against my dad. He's the only person I have. What if he gets mad enough that he disowns me? Where am I going to go then?"

"Paige." Emma stared into her eyes. "Your dad loves you. He would never disown you. If he did, you have me. You have the Quartermaines, Alexis, Courtney, Chloe J…"

"Us." Brittany said, speaking for the Corinthos family. The others nodded in agreement.

"It's just so hard because I've never felt like he loves me. He likes the boys better, especially Spencer and Aiden. Everyone knows that. It was always my mom that took care of me and since she died…I just feel alone in that house."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No. I'm scared to." She sighed. "Maybe it's just because Brook Lynn's on tour. She always tries to make me feel included when she does stuff with Nattie, but now that's she's gone, we're both kind of alone."

Nattie nodded in agreement. "Paige, you could talk to my mom about adopting you. Then, if anything did happen, you would still have her to take care of you."

"I can't just ask her to adopt me, Nattie. That's weird and awkward and I feel like that would be disrespecting my mom."

It was Courtney's turn to reassure her best friend. "Paige. Your mom loved you so much. She would want you to still be happy and have someone to take care of you. Let's face it; Brook Lynn has been there more than any other woman, even Elizabeth who promised your mom that she would be there. She watches out for you and talks to you and everything. I think she would like to adopt you."

"Can we just move on?" Paige asked, wiping under her eyes. She hated to cry, especially in front of a lot of people.

Courtney saw what she was doing and nodded. "Okay." She hugged her. "We're talking about this later." She whispered in her ear. Paige nodded and released her.

They all suddenly heard a scream. Each of the girls ran to the kitchen to find Maddie and Mia covered in something pink, both of them laughing.

Chloe J raised one of her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

Maddie started to laugh harder. "Someone apparently doesn't know that you have to put a lid on a blender!"

"Hey, my mom makes smoothies for me at home. How would I know?" Mia defended as she wiped herself off with a rag, tossing one to Maddie.

They all heard the front door open, followed by loud talking. A few seconds later, Josslyn and Lindsey came into the kitchen.

"Hey ladies." Josslyn greeted with a smile, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Lindsey asked, looking at Aubrey. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"This is Aubrey, Connor's girlfriend. Are you sure you haven't met her?" Josslyn questioned her best friend.

"I don't think so." Lindsey insisted. She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, Joss and I have a great idea."

"And you had to drive all the way here to tell us?" Jacelyn demanded.

"Shhh!" Courtney scolded. "What is it?" she loved a good plan.

"No freshman can hear. Sorry, Katie, Jace, Ava, and Allie." Josslyn said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. We all know how dumb Josslyn's plans usually are anyway." They went upstairs.

Josslyn and Lindsey led the girls to the study before closing and locking the door. Emma gave them a strange look.

"Really? You need to lock the door?"

"It's a secret, Em." Josslyn checked around to make sure no one was in the room, which made Paige and Chloe J roll their eyes. "We think that it's time for you guys to play The Games."

**Are you curious about what The Games are? **

**So far, who would you say your favorite character is? **

**Do you like the scenes where they are at school and stuff, or would you rather have more important storylines take the place of that? **


	7. The Games

**Chapter 7: The Games**

_*Note: Quite a few characters were mentioned during the announcement of the teams. It's too many to really name them all, so if you're super concerned about who is who on all of the teams, you'll have to look on the character lists._

_Characters:_

_Emma Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 17_

_Gabe Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Maddie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Morgan Corinthos (Carly and Sonny)- 29_

_Josslyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 22_

_Courtney Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 17_

_Bella Jacks (Jax and Brenda)- 15_

_Connor Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 16_

_Chloe J Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Lukas Spencer (Maxie and Lucky)- 16_

_Daniel Zacchara (Olivia and Johnny)- 17_

_Mia Webber (Steve and Olivia)- 16_

_Zack Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 17_

_Hunter Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 16_

_Brittany Corinthos (Sonny and Brenda)- 16_

_Brenna Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 15_

_Lola Zacchara (Claudia and Nikolas)- 14_

_Jazzie Corinthos (Sonny and Kate)- 14_

_Spencer Cassadine (Nikolas and Courtney)- 28_

_Aiden Cassadine (Nikolas and Elizabeth)- 22_

_Paige Cassadine (Nikolas and Emily)- 17_

_Lindsey Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 23_

_Tyler Drake (Patrick and Lisa)- 17_

_Nate Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 17_

_Noah Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 16_

_Cameron Webber (Elizabeth and Lucky)- 29_

_Jake Spencer (Elizabeth and Lucky)- 24_

_Joey Falconeri (Dante and Brenda)- 17_

_Matt Zacchara (Lulu and Johnny)- 17_

_Ashlyn Falconeri (Lulu and Dante)- 15_

_Alec Barrett (Brenda and Aleksander)- 23_

_Kailey Franco (Franco)- 16_

_Lila Rae Alcazar (Skye and Lorenzo)- 28_

_Trevor Alcazar (Skye and Lorenzo)- 16_

_Tanner Quartermaine (Dillon and Lulu)- 16_

_Molly Lansing Webber (Ric and Alexis)- 28_

_Addie Lansing (Ric)- 16_

_Ryan Rosco (Faith)- 17_

_Parker Ruiz (Manny)- 16_

_Corey Spinelli (Spinelli)- 15_

-_  
_**Brittany**

Saturday mornings are always hectic in the Corinthos house. As Brittany walked in the front door from the sleepover, it was no different. Everyone was rushing around, trying to find the things they needed for the weekend.

"Hey Claudee." She said to her stepmother before sitting on the couch. Brenna was next to her, her knee propped up on a pillow and her IPad in her hand. "Whatcha doin', Bren?"

"Online shopping." She replied.

"Oooh, fun!" Brittany moved to where they could both see the screen. "Why is everyone especially crazy this morning?"

"Lola is coming home from Wyndemere today."

"Why? She always stays with Nikolas on the weekends."

"He's going out of town, so she's staying here for the weekend. Dad's been trying to get Jazzie up for the past hour because she needs to be on a plane to Atlanta by two o'clock."

"Why Atlanta?"

"Because Kate's there for a business trip or something and wants Jazzie to come down. I don't know. Zack and Hunter are upstairs, probably causing trouble like usual."

"Hey Britt." Sonny came in and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Your mom called. She wants you to come over today."

"No thanks." Brittany lived primarily with her father and Claudia because she always fought with her mother, Brenda. She felt like she always chose her older brothers, Joey and Alec, and younger sister, Bella, over her.

"She really misses you, honey."

"I don't care. I like living here. I like spending my weekends in my bedroom with Brenna or going out with my friends. When I'm with _her_, it feels like I'm in prison."

"Brittany, please. If you don't go, then she's going to make me look like the bad guy."

"Dad, if she doesn't want to go, then leave her alone." Brenna interrupted. "I don't blame her. Brenda's annoying and Joey's a jerk."

"I think Joey is out with friends today." Sonny replied. "So it would just be you, her, and maybe Bella."

"Why do I have to?"

"You don't have to. I just think you're going to regret not having a good relationship with your mom later on."

Brittany sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll go. _If_ I can go to a party tonight."

"Where is it?"

"About twenty minutes away."

"Who is throwing it?"

"Some friends from school. Emma, Courtney, Chloe J, and Paige will be there and probably Zack and Hunter."

"Fine." Sonny agreed.

**Emma**

"Come on, Courtie!" Emma called out, grabbing Courtney's hand and dragging her through the front door. They had arrived at the party together and would be meeting up with the others.

The party was at some girl named Melanie O'Brian's house. Apparently, she didn't know that when the whole crew was invited that there was bound to be trouble.

"Are the sibs coming?" Courtney asked.

"Mine or yours?"

"Either."

"Connor, Maddie, Gabe, and Mia were going to come together. I don't know about Katie and Jacelyn since they're only freshmen."

"Hey babe." Tyler came up behind Courtney, kissing her on the cheek. "Hi Emma."

"Hi Tyler." Because of her loyalty to Nate (who hates Tyler), she was usually pretty short with him and never really tried to be friends. "I'm gonna go see if anyone else is here." She walked away.

She spotted a familiar face. "Hey Noah!"

Nate's little brother's face lit up. "Hey Emma! When did you get here?"

"Less than five minutes ago. Where's Kailey?"

"She's not here yet.

"Oh. Is anyone else here?"

"Lukas, Britt, Brenna, Trevor, Addie, Tanner, Ryan, Daniel, and Matt are some that I've seen. Who'd you come with?"

"Courtney. You?"

"Lukas." Hardly anyone in the Port Charles crew traveled alone. "Is Joey coming?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly thrilled about that. We haven't been getting along lately."

"That sucks."

The front door opened and Chloe J stumbled in, giggling as she clung to Nate's arm. He shot Emma and Noah a look that said 'help me', but they just laughed.

"She's a handful." Noah commented.

"She certainly is." Emma agreed, knowing Chloe J had probably had a few drinks on the way to the party.

"Here." Paige and Courtney came up behind her, the former shoving a drink into her hand.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I came with Zack." Paige drank some of whatever was in her cup. "Is Chloe J drunk?"

"I haven't talked to her yet. We'll let young Nathan deal with her for a while." Emma said with a laugh.

"There's Kailey. Be careful tonight, guys. You never know what some of these people will do." Noah kissed Emma's cheek and then went to his girlfriend.

They all looked at the same time as Connor, Maddie, Mia, and Gabe entered. By the looks of it, Mia had had a few drinks already. She was wearing a short, black dress that rode up every time she walked and Maddie kept telling her to pull it down. Both of them looked ready to party, while Connor and Gabe stayed close by. Normally, parties weren't that bad because it was just the Crew (which was a pretty large group by itself) and a few other people. But at parties thrown by their classmates, there could be creeps and guys who would take advantage of a drunk girl.

Gabe reached out and grabbed Chloe J's arm as she almost fell, helping her stand. He whispered something to her and then the four juniors and the blonde came over to Emma, Paige, and Courtney.

"Hey guys." Connor greeted. His eyes scanned the area, watching for dangerous situations. Having parents in the mob (even if Connor was only connected because of his mother's ex-husband and best friend) made the kids of Carly, Jason, Sonny, Claudia, and Johnny extremely cautious. He nudged Paige out of the way just as a guy spilled his drink, laughing as he tried to apologize. He grabbed at her hand.

"I…I'm sorry!" he stuttered, grinning. He got closer. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground.

"Get lost, punk." Hunter said. "You okay, P?"

"Fine. Thank you. You too, Connor."

"Ugh, I hate the sloppy drunks. It's like 10 o'clock and they're wasted already." Maddie complained. They all laughed, realizing Chloe J was drunk and Mia was on her way there.

"I'll get some drinks." Hunter offered.

"I'll come!" Mia followed him as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked, always concerned for others.

"She had a few drinks in the car." Gabe answered. "She'll be fine."

"But this isn't just a crew party, Gabe. This is a big one." Emma nearly fell over when a fight broke out and a guy was slammed into her. She whipped around, coming face to face with her boyfriend. He was fighting one of the random faces at school and was punched in the jaw.

Courtney pulled Emma back and she narrowly missed being hit by Joey's attacker.

"Break it up, guys." Gabe, Connor, and Zack (who Emma hadn't even noticed came over) got in the middle of the fight, effectively separating the boys. Joey was still on the ground. Mia and Hunter returned then, passing out drinks.

"Ha! That's what you get for hurting Emma's wrist!" Chloe J shouted at him.

"What?" Gabe, Connor, Zack, and Hunter yelled at the same time; they had known she hurt her wrist, but were unaware that Joey had any part in it.

"She's drunk, guys." Emma tried to defend.

"Emma and Joey were fighting and he grabbed her arm and Parker pushed him and that pulled Emma's arm out of his hand and that's how she got hurt." Maddie quickly said. "Sorry, Em. But he's no good for you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Gabe demanded. "I'll rip him apart!"

"Stop!" Emma interrupted. "This is why! I knew you would all freak out and do something! Just leave it alone. My wrist is fine now and it's in the past."

Suddenly, the music stopped and they heard a familiar voice yelling. The voice of Josslyn Jacks. "WILL ALL MEMBERS OF THE CREW THAT ARE NOT FRESHMEN PLEASE REPORT OUTSIDE? IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Looks like we've been summoned." They went outside together to see Josslyn, Lindsey, Jake, and Aiden standing around Josslyn's car.

"It's time." Jake stated.

"For what?" Lukas asked in confusion.

"We'll explain everything. But right now, everyone needs to meet at The Enchantment. Text the crew, minus freshmen and Ashlyn, and tell them."

**Josslyn**

Josslyn scanned the group of high schoolers. She knew that the seniors would be able to play The Games easily, along with most of the juniors and some sophomores. But people were bound to quit, either from being too scared or choosing not to play anymore.

Once the last people got in the door, she sat down on the couch next to Lindsey, Jake, and Aiden. There were 44 people on the floor in front of her.

"Alright. The Games have been in Port Charles history for as long as anyone can remember, or at least I can. Lindsey, Jake, Aiden, and I used to play with Spencer, Lila Rae, Cam, Molly, and Mo, and all of them used to play with Kristina and Michael, who played with Ethan, Johnny, Maxie, Dillon, Brook Lynn, and Lulu, who played with my mom, Sam, Jason, and practically everyone else. Now, it's time for all of you to begin." She said.

Emma looked confused. "But what is it? And why can't the freshman play?"

"The freshman can't because it would be too many people, plus there's not many of them that could handle this. The Games are bunch of challenges. A lot of them could potentially be dangerous." Jake explained.

Lindsey picked up. "Each person will be given a partner and everyone has to put 50 dollars into the pot. The winning team will receive 2200 dollars to split. Everyone will write challenges and then they'll be picked randomly out of a hat. The four of us have already decided teams at random."

"You will each have a mentor to help get you through the games." Aiden told them. "The first six go to Joss, second six go to Linds, next five go to me, and the five after go to Jake."

"Group 1- Emma Morgan and Leah Zacchara. Group 2- Carrie Corinthos and Bailey Spencer. Group 3- Max Franco and Lukas Spencer. Group 4- Tyler Drake and Mia Webber. Group 5- Hunter Corinthos and Christian Hunter. Group 6- Julian Quartermaine and Aubrey Crowell." Josslyn read. "All of you need to come to Emma's room with me." She led them upstairs.

"Next is my group. Group 7- Nattie Cassadine and Logan Davis. Group 8- Brendan Webber and Liam Drake. Group 9- Nate Scorpio-Drake and Maddie Morgan. Group 10- Courtney Jacks and Livvie Davis. Group 11- Kailey Franco and Ryan Rosco. Group 12- Zack Corinthos and Noah Scorpio-Drake." Lindsey directed them towards Maddie's room.

"My turn. Group 13- Parker Ruiz and Joey Falconeri. Group 14- Chloe J Hunter and Jamie Quartermaine. Group 15- Daniel Zacchara and Stella Hunter. Group 16- Brittany Corinthos and Gabe Morgan. Group 17- Paige Cassadine and Connor Jacks. We're gonna go to Gabe's room." Aiden led his team out.

Jake looked at the remaining ten. "Group 18 is Brenna Corinthos and Ben Lovett. Group 19 is Matt Zacchara and Haley Lovett. Group 20 is Corey Spinelli and Addie Lansing. Group 21 is Mason Zacchara and Tanner Quartermaine. Group 22 is Trevor Alcazar and Bella Jacks. We're gonna stay right here."

Josslyn looked around at her group. She, Jake, Lindsey, and Aiden would also be competing by their teams. If someone from their group won, then they would be paid 100 dollars from the other three. She knew that Emma, Lukas, Tyler, Mia, Hunter, and Christian would be strong competitors, but wasn't too sure about the others.

Lindsey scanned her team. Nattie, Logan, Brendan, Nate, Maddie, Courtney, Ryan, Zack, and Noah all looked like they would do well, so she was lucky to get such a strong team.

Aiden watched how his team interacted. Chloe J and Joey were both competitive, though the former was too girly to really get dirty and the latter was a jerk. Brittany, Gabe, Connor, and Paige were probably his best bet.

Jake knew immediately that there was no chance he would win. His best member was probably Brenna, who had just had knee surgery and was on crutches. Haley and Addie also had a small chance. The others were all either too worried about themselves or just didn't have their heart in it.

"What about Ashlyn?" Corey wondered, referring to his girlfriend.

"She isn't allowed to compete." Jake replied.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, that's what Josslyn told me. Start writing your challenges."

**Lindsey**

"Guys, listen up. Together, we're all a team, but you'll have your individual groups within this team. You, of course, want to try and have your group win, but if you are unable to, we need to try and have someone from our team win. We've got some really strong competitors.

"Linds, I don't even understand what kind of stuff we're supposed to write." Nate told his sister.

"Here, I'll give you an example…"

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

_16 year old Lindsey walked through the graveyard, her hand clasped tightly in her best friend 15 year old Josslyn's. They were in the same grade because of Lindsey's late birthday and despite being younger, it was usually Josslyn who took control. _

"_Where is it?" Josslyn asked quietly. _

"_I don't know." Lindsey whispered to her, moving closer to her when the wind started to blow harder. "I think we should just drop out." _

"_And lose? No way!" Josslyn continued to walk before stopping abruptly. "There!" And a few steps away was a fresh hole in the ground, built for a coffin. "Your turn, Linds." _

"_Really?" Lindsey practically whined, though she knew the other girl was right. She released their hands and took small steps forward. She layed down on the ground on her stomach before putting her feet over the edge and dropping to the ground. Josslyn pulled out the camera and took the picture. _

"_Get me out of here!" Lindsey shouted quietly, whimpering slightly. That was when they heard the police sirens. Josslyn's blue eyes widened and she crouched down, jumping into the hole with her best friend. They both sat down on the ground, their hands tightly holding on to the other person. _

"_What are you doing?" Josslyn demanded when Lindsey pulled out her phone. _

"_Calling Jake. We're both freaking short, Joss. There's no way we're getting out without help." She quickly dialed her friend's number. _

_After a few minutes, they heard the police car drive away from the cemetery. Both girls nearly had a heart attack when a certain blonde boy jumped down into the hole. _

"_You know only one of you had to get in here, right?" _

"_Just help us out." Josslyn complained. She saw that Aiden was at the top of the hole. Jake grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Aiden grabbed her hands and pulled her to safety, then repeated the same action with Lindsey. Jake climbed up and they walked out together. _

"And you would want us to play this game why?" Maddie questioned. "There is no freaking way I'm getting into a grave."

"Did you win?" Zack wondered.

"No, Morgan and Lila Rae did. But we got second place!"

"How do you win?" Noah asked.

"Well, after all the challenges are written, we give them to an uninvolved person, probably Spencer. They will split up the cards evenly based on points and difficulty. Different challenges will be worth different amounts. Like that graveyard one was 300 points."

The kids nodded in understanding. Courtney was the next to speak. "When do we start?"

"In a few days. All the challenges need to be scored and divided first. The highest number of points you can get is 600 and if a lot of people have that, then there will be a separate tournament. But the biggest rule is that you can't talk about the game. If you do, then you're immediately disqualified. Got it?"

"Got it."


	8. What You'll Do for Those you Love

**Chapter 8: What You'll Do for Those you Love**

_Characters: _

_Emma Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 17_

_Gabe Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Maddie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Morgan Corinthos (Carly and Sonny)- 29_

_Josslyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 22_

_Courtney Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 17_

_Connor Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 16_

_Bella Jacks (Jax and Brenda)- 15_

_Jacelyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 14_

_Chloe J Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Christian Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Lindsey Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 23_

_Tyler Drake (Patrick and Lisa)- 17_

_Nate Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 17_

_Aiden Cassadine (Nikolas and Elizabeth)- 22_

_Paige Cassadine (Nikolas and Emily)- 17_

_Zack Corinthos (Claudia and Sonny)- 17_

_Hunter Corinthos (Claudia and Sonny)- 16_

_Brittany Corinthos (Sonny and Brenda)- 16_

_Daniel Zacchara (Olivia and Johnny)- 17_

_Mia Webber (Olivia and Steve)- 16_

_Matt Zacchara (Lulu and Johnny)- 17_

_Joey Falconeri (Dante and Brenda)- 17_

_Ryan Rosco (Faith)- 17_

_Jake Spencer (Elizabeth and Lucky)- 24_

_Brendan Webber (Elizabeth)- 17_

_Aubrey Crowell (Nadine)- 16_

_Jamie Quartermaine (Georgie and Dillon)- 17_

**Courtney**

Monday morning came all too fast. As Courtney got ready, she stared in the mirror, wondering why she couldn't be skinnier. She turned to the side, running a hand over her flat stomach.

"Courtney Jean! Get down here!" Carly yelled up the stairs. She groaned and grabbed her purse, going down the steps and into the kitchen. Connor and Jacelyn were eating breakfast, Bella was unloading the dishwasher, and Josslyn was looking at something on her laptop. Carly smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She responded. Connor and Josslyn, who were her favorite siblings, looked up at her, waving or smiling.

"Listen up, guys." Carly said, catching all of their attention. "Jax went to Paris this morning on business, so I'm going to have to stay later at the hotel. Bella, after school you are going to go to your mom's. After practice, the three of you are to come straight home." She looked at Courtney, Connor, and Jacelyn as she spoke. "Joss has a later class and then a date with Aiden, so you're on your own."

"What about dinner?" Connor wondered.

"I guess you can stop at Kelly's, but after that, come home. No funny business. Courtney, Tyler is not allowed over."

"Why?" she whined in a way that was exactly like her mother.

"You know exactly why, young lady." Carly kissed each of the kids' heads. "Have a great day! Love you."

"Love you!" they all called back as she left. They heard a horn honk outside.

"That's Hunter." Bella said, referring to Hunter Corinthos, her boyfriend. "Bye!"

"Bye." Since they were half-siblings, the other four weren't as close to Bella, or even Michael and Morgan. Something about having both of the same parents made Josslyn, Courtney, Connor, and Jacelyn closer.

"How are you all getting to school?" Josslyn asked as she shoved her laptop into its pink princess case. She was Daddy's Little Girl and always had been, so she tended to get whatever she wanted from their father. Josslyn liked to party and have fun, most of the time with Lindsey, Jake, and Aiden, but she could still be a caring sister to her siblings, along with Emma, Gabe, Maddie, Mia, and Brittany.

"I'm driving." Courtney stated, pouring a glass of orange juice as she spoke.

"Me too. I have to go pick up Aubrey, so I'll see you guys later." Connor grabbed his math book and walked out.

"Come on, Jace. I'll drop you off on the way." Josslyn offered.

"I can take her." Courtney said, drinking from her cup.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later. If you need anything tonight, you can call." She hugged Courtney, then Jacelyn. "I love you."

"Love you too, Jossy." Courtney told her. Josslyn left. "You ready, Jacelyn?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her school bag and they walked out.

**Seniors**

Somehow, all of the seniors in the crew had ended up in first period English together. The teacher, Mr. Magnus, hated it because they were all friends and talked constantly. There were only 14 of them, so it was a small class.

In the front row on the left side were Jamie Quartermaine and Daniel Zacchara. Jamie is the son of Dillon and Georgie, while Daniel's parents are Johnny and Olivia. They get along okay, but mostly sat together because no one else wanted to listen to Jamie's arrogant speeches.

In the front on the ride side were Matt Zacchara and Christian Hunter. Matt is also Johnny's son, making him Daniel's brother, but his mother is Lulu. They get along much better than the other pair of half-brothers (Nate and Tyler) in the class. Christian is Chloe J's twin, but much calmer.

In the second row on the left side were Paige and Zack. Paige was taking notes, always trying to get the best grades possible. Zack (Sonny and Claudia's son) looked extremely bored and was passing notes to his girlfriend to keep himself busy.

In the second row on the right side were Courtney and Tyler. They were talking quietly, trying to occupy themselves instead of listening to the teacher.

In the third row on the left side were Chloe J and her boyfriend, Ryan Rosco (Faith Rosco's son). She was complaining loudly to him about her morning, not caring that she was practically shouting.

In the third row on the right side were Emma and Nate. Emma's head was on the desk and she was practically asleep, Nate rubbing his hand up and down her back. He was taking notes with his other hand.

In the fourth row on the left side were Joey and Brendan. They were both arrogant and jerks, so they sat together. Joey was staring at Emma and Nate in anger, annoyed that the other boy was touching his girlfriend.

"Hey Chloe, it's like eight in the morning. No one cares about your sister stealing your shoes." Brendan told the blonde. Chloe J turned and glared at him.

"I'm going to say this really slow since you don't seem to understand. My…name…is…Chloe _J_. Now get out of my face."

"Whatever, sweetheart."

She stood, whipping around. "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Miss Hunter!" Mr. Magnus shouted. "Sit down or I'll send you to the office!"

She started to say something smart back, but Christian quickly stood, going over to his twin. "Just let it go, Chloe. If you get sent to the office, you might be kicked off the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah, sit down, Chloe." Brendan added.

"Say another word to her and I'll knock your teeth out." Emma threatened, joining the group. "You need to stop antagonizing her. It's only going to get both of you in trouble."

"Sweet little Emma. Just stay over there where you belong."

"Don't you dare tell me where I belong." Emma took another step closer, but Christian put out an arm, holding her away from Brendan. "I swear that I'll break your kneecaps."

"Does your Daddy say that to people before he kills them?"

Nate, Courtney, Zack, and Paige were on their feet now. Zack reached out, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and lifting her up just as she went to pounce.

"Don't you dare say _anything_ about him!" Courtney screamed. Jason was her godfather and she loved him dearly. "He's a coffee importer, unlike your mother who might as well be a walking incubator for the town! You know, since she's got like 10 kids with 10 different daddies."

"That's it!" Mr. Magnus shouted, slamming down his ruler. "Courtney, Emma, Nathan, Paige, Zackary, Chloe J. Principal's office, now!"

"But…" Paige started.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh, so you're going to send us to the office when _he_ is the one who started it?" Chloe J yelled, pointing towards Brendan. "Paige, Zack, and Nate didn't even do anything!"

"Yet." Zack added. "I'll knock him out if he ever says anything bad about someone I care about again. But Paige and Nate don't deserve to go."

"If your guys are going down, I'm going with you." Nate told his friend. "Brendan, your nothing but trash..."

"It's all he ever learned from his mother." Paige sneered. Brendan looked at her in shock. The two of them had gotten along better than Brendan with Chloe J, Emma, or Courtney, mostly because of the fact that their mothers, Emily and Elizabeth, had been best friends. "What? Your mom is nothing to me. She was there for me for like a week after my mom died and then it was on to the next guy."

"Go to the office!" Mr. Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs. By now, all four of the girls, who tended to have horrible tempers, were fuming. Chloe J and Courtney were easy to set off, and Emma didn't take much more. But you knew it was bad when Paige lost her temper.

Ryan stood and punched Brendan in the face. "I guess I have to go now too."

Christian knocked Joey out of his chair. "That's for hurting Emma's wrist."

Mr. Magnus's face was redder than a tomato and he looked about ready to burst.

"Go." Nate turned Courtney towards the door. She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her out. Christian followed, then Ryan dragging Chloe J with him. Zack and Emma stood in front of Joey and Brendan's desk, staring them down. "Emma, out."

"No. No one talks about my family." Zack nodded in agreement. Since their fathers were best friends and worked together, they had been close since they were little.

"Emma, Nathan, Zackary! Now or I will call the principal down myself!" Mr. Magnus shouted.

With that, Nate picked up Emma in one arm and grabbed Zack's arm in the other. He looked at Joey. "Real nice how you stood up for your girlfriend." He took them out of the room.

Courtney, Chloe J, Ryan, Christian, and Paige were waiting in the hallway. Zack went over to Paige, grabbing her hand. Nate didn't put Emma down, knowing that she would go back in there. One thing she didn't take lightly was people threatening the ones she loved.

"Oh no." they all looked at Chloe J.

"What?" Christian asked.

"What about cheerleading? We're the best on the team!" she pointed out. "And Emma's the captain right now. Plus, what about the student president election?"

Emma groaned, realizing she had messed up badly. She sighed. "I guess this is going to have to be a really convincing show for Principal Turner then." Nate put her down, knowing now that she wouldn't go back.

"Ryan, you shouldn't have done that." Chloe J said.

"If you're getting in trouble, then I want to get in trouble with you. Plus, he shouldn't have said those things to you. He always bothers you and I'm sick of it."

Chloe J couldn't help but hug him. Ryan was so sweet and even tempered, so it was surprising to see him punch the other boy. "This whole day is just full of surprises. Paige, Ryan, and Christian are all going to the principal! Do you guys even know where that is?"

The others laughed. Courtney, Chloe J, and Zack visited the principal fairly often for their temper problems, and Emma and Nate had had their share of troubles too.

Courtney threw open the door, slamming it into the wall. That was when the others realized how mad she was. Paige grabbed her arm, stopping her from going inside.

"What's wrong, Courtie?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not 'nothing'." Zack told her. "Spill, Blondie." Courtney and Zack had a special friendship because of the fact that they shared siblings, their parents had been married so many times, and he is dating her best friend. He was the only one she would even consider let calling her Blondie.

"Tyler." She said. "Ryan punched B-Dubs so he would get in trouble with Chloe J. He stood up for her. Did you see Tyler rush to get in trouble with me?"

"That's because he's a selfish jerk, Court." Nate sighed. "I have something to tell you." He looked at Chloe J and Emma, who were both suddenly very interested in everything but his eyes. "Do you remember that party you threw not too long ago? When Tyler and I got in a fight?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we fought because he said he would like to get in bed with Emma."

She stared at him. "Really?" she stared at the ground. "It's because I'm fat. Now he doesn't want me anymore."

"Courtney, what are you talking about? You're a freaking size 2." Paige argued. "You are not fat, at all." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You should have told me earlier. Then I could have broken up with him. Now I just look stupid while he's been walking around looking at other girls. Thanks a lot, Nate." That's when she noticed the guilty looks on Emma and Chloe J's faces. "You two knew too?"

"We didn't know how to tell you." Emma began. "We didn't want you to get mad."

"Yeah, now I just look dumb. Thanks. It's great to know that two of my best friends can so easily keep something like this from me."

"Courtney!" Emma said.

"No! If it was Chloe J, you would have told her without hesitation." Emma's face showed that it was true. "But you couldn't do the same for me?" She whipped around, looking at Paige. "Did you know?"

"Paige didn't know anything." Nate answered, Paige nodding in agreement. Courtney just stormed into the principal's office. The others followed, but stopped when they heard Chloe J curse.

"What?" Ryan asked her.

"Principal Turner told me if I get one more infraction, then I'm suspended and kicked off the cheerleading squad."

"One more _uniform_ infraction." Emma corrected. She looked down, seeing her best friend's shoes. "Chloe J!"

"I had to! They're so cute!"

"Switch me." Emma slipped her two inch heels off, sliding them across the ground. She held onto Nate for support as she put on Chloe J's 5 inch heels. She could already feel the blisters forming.

When they got into Principal Turner's office, they were ordered to sit. The order went Courtney, Zack, Paige, Christian, Ryan, Chloe J, Emma, and then Nate. Principal Turner walked in, groaning when he saw the large group.

"Well this is disappointing. Here I actually thought that I might go a while without seeing the five of you." He said, referring to Courtney, Zack, Chloe J, Emma, and Nate. "Paige Cassadine, Christian Hunter, Ryan Rosco. Not every day that I see you in my office. What happened?"

Everyone quieted, shifting their gazes to Emma and Nate. The two of them were the best talkers and they all knew it. Emma had talked them out of many situations and they were depending on her to do it again.

"Principal Turner, you know Brendan Webber, right?" he nodded. "He likes to torment Chloe J every chance he gets and today was no different. But we finally had enough. I don't know about you, but when I have a best friend, I put them above everyone else." Courtney scoffed. It threw Emma off momentarily, but she continued. "So Christian stepped in, telling his sister to calm down and sit down so she wouldn't get in any trouble. Then, Brendan began to bother her again. That's when I stepped in again. He started to argue with me and made an inappropriate comment about my family that was completely uncalled for, which is when Nate, Paige, Courtney, and Zack came in to try and defend me. Brendan kept going, despite the fact that it was wildly inappropriate for a classroom setting. So Ryan had no choice but to hit him. Then Christian tripped and accidentally knocked Joey, I'm sure you know my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, out of his chair. So you see, this was all just a big misunderstanding." She gave him her best dimpled smile.

"Why do I have such a hard time believing that, Miss Morgan?" he asked, tapping his chin.

"You know what, I'm sick of this." Chloe J stood. "This school plays favorites. Wanna know why Brendan's not in this office right next to us? It's because he's good at football and the school wants to maintain his perfect image. No one cares that Paige is applying to Ivy League schools that she is sure to get into because of her perfect GPA, or how the four of us are cheerleaders, which I'm _sure_ cheering is proven to help teams win. No, all that matters is sports. And I'm also sure my dad would just love to hear how his generous donations are going towards students who are let off the hook because of their sports status." She pulled out her phone, everyone but Ryan doing the same since their parents donated money too.

"Stop." Principal Turner objected. "I can't just let this go. Ryan, you hit Brendan in the face. We have a zero violence policy here at Port Charles High School. You will have detention for a week, along with ASA. Christian, I'm sure Dante Falconeri and Brenda Barrett will be knocking down my door if I don't do something about you pushing their son out of a chair, so you have detention today. Paige, Nathan, I will let the two of you off with a warning. Chloe J, Zackary, and Courtney, I'm sure that the three of you had more involvement in this situation, but I'll let it slide, only because I'm feeling generous today. Emma, you have detention after school."

"What? Why?" she shouted.

"Your heels are too high."

She groaned and took her slip before they all exited the office. Courtney immediately walked away from them, going towards her locker. It was almost time for second period, so they all started to prepare.

"Emma, you shouldn't have to go to detention because of my shoes." Chloe J told her best friend.

"It's fine, Chlo. Better me going to detention than you getting suspended. Maybe it'll be fun. Besides, I'll have Ryan and Chris to keep me company. Maybe I can even talk Maddie and Mia into doing something so I'll have even more fun."

"You're crazy."


	9. Resolve

Chapter 9: Resolve

_Characters:_

_Emma Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 17_

_Gabe Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 17_

_Maddie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 16_

_Katie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 14_

_Daniel Zacchara (Olivia and Johnny)- 17_

_Mia Webber (Olivia and Steve)- 16_

_Mason Zacchara (Olivia and Johnny)- 15_

_Allie Webber (Olivia and Steve)- 14_

_Courtney Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 17_

_Connor Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 16_

_Jacelyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 14_

_Chloe J Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Christian Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 17_

_Lukas Spencer (Maxie and Lucky)- 16_

_Leah Zacchara (Maxie and Johnny)- 15_

_Paige Cassadine (Emily and Nikolas)- 17_

_Nattie Cassadine (Nikolas and Brook Lynn)- 15_

_Zack Corinthos (Claudia and Sonny)- 17_

_Hunter Corinthos (Claudia and Sonny)- 16_

_Brittany Corinthos (Sonny and Brenda)- 16_

_Brenna Corinthos (Claudia and Sonny)- 15_

_Tyler Drake (Patrick and Lisa)- 17_

_Nate Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 17_

_Noah Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 16_

_Brendan Webber (Elizabeth)- 17_

_Ryan Rosco (Faith)- 17_

_Joey Falconeri (Dante and Brenda)- 17_

_Tanner Quartermaine (Dillon and Lulu)- 16_

_Trevor Alcazar (Skye and Lorenzo)- 16_

**~Cheerleaders~**

"Something's going on." Maddie said to Mia as they changed in the locker room for cheer practice. Everyone but the seniors changed also.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked as she sat down, starting to tie her gym shoes.

"Things are tense between the seniors and Emma's not here. She's never this late."

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OUT HERE NOW!" Courtney screamed, scaring the chattering freshman. They all quickly finished dressing before running out, getting into their positions.

"You need to calm down right now." Chloe J was saying when they walked out, her hand on her hip. "You're mad, we get it. But you don't need to take it out on them."

"Don't tell me what to do, Chloe J. You really don't wanna make me mad right now."

"What are you gonna do, Courtney? Hit me? Then you'll get suspended and kicked off the team."

"Not if my dad makes a big enough donation." She started cracking her knuckles. "Now that you mention it, using your face as a punching bag sounds great right now." She started towards the other blonde.

"STOP!" Paige yelled, standing between them. She pushed Courtney back with one hand. "You have every right to be upset, but this isn't the time, or the place, or the way to fix that. The three of you need to sit down and talk all of this out later. We have to focus on cheer."

"Paige? Where's Emma?" Nattie asked. Most of the others preferred Emma coaching them when it came to cheerleading because she was the most hands-on and helpful. Chloe J and Courtney were known to be bossy and too pushy, while Paige wasn't bossy enough.

"Detention." The brunette replied. The others (besides Maddie, Mia, and Brittany) were surprised; they didn't know Emma was one to get in trouble. "Get ready. We're going to run through the routine." She looked at Courtney and Chloe J. "Get in your spots."

"No thanks." Courtney responded; she and Chloe J stood next to each other in the routine. "I think I'll sit out."

"Courtney, get in your spot." She said, giving no room for argument. "If you're going to act like a baby about this, then…"

"A baby?" Courtney shouted. "Paige, I just found out that my boyfriend said he wants to get into bed with one of my best friends! You think I'm acting like a baby? You know that if Zack said that about me, or Chloe J, or Emma, you would be furious!"

"Yeah, I would. But I'd deal with it later instead of acting like this in front of the whole squad!"

"Whatever." Courtney grabbed her phone and bag and headed towards the door. It opened and Emma walked in, practically limping. She wasn't as skilled as Chloe J when it came to wearing 5 inch heels all day.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is because I'm captain and this is practice time. You know I hate pulling rank, but if you don't get in your spot right now, I will kick you off the team."

If there was one thing Courtney didn't want to lose, it was cheerleading. She turned around and threw her bag down, tossing her phone on top of it and going to her spot. Emma wobbled over, kicking off Chloe J's shoes.

"You are freaking insane if you wear those all day." She told her best friend. She started the music.

Nearly an hour and a half later, they finished. Everyone but the seniors, Maddie, Mia, and Jacelyn left. The door opened and Gabe and Connor walked in. Connor came up behind his sister and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why do you look so mad?"

"Get off of me, Connor. I'm not in the mood."

"Geez, what happened?" he wondered, taking a step back.

"Remember when Tyler and Nate got in a fight at our party not too long ago?" he nodded. "It was because Tyler told Nate that he wanted to get in bed with Emma. Nate, Emma, and Chloe J knew this whole time and never told me, until today."

Connor looked at Emma and Chloe J. "Why didn't you guys tell her?"

Emma sighed. "I was scared that she would get mad and not believe us. I was going to tell her, but then Nate said it might ruin our friendship, so he wanted to do it. I told him that I would, but then I thought about what he said. We just didn't want to lose you, Court."

"It didn't really end that well, did it?" Gabe questioned as he sat down next to Mia, letting her take his water bottle out of his hands and drink some of it.

"No." Emma admitted. "I know this all just sounds like excuses to you, Courtney, but it's the truth. And our families are so close, so I didn't want to make things awkward."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "Em, we've known each other since you were born! I would have believed you over him."

"You've been dating him since the 8th grade though. I was scared that you'd pick him over me."

Courtney hugged her. "Emma Joy, you were my first best friend. You're practically my sister. I don't care how long I've dated a boy. If you told me that, I would have believed you."

"I'm sorry, Courtie."

"I forgive you, Emmy." She hugged her again. "It does kind of suck though when I realize that I've spent four years of my life with him. He's the only boyfriend I've had and I've been completely loyal to him, but he's been looking at other girls."

"Nate said maybe he was only doing it to make him mad." Emma offered.

Courtney smiled sadly. "Thanks for trying, but I don't think so."

Chloe J stepped forward. "I'm sorry too, Court."

Courtney held out her arms. "Come here, brat." She hugged the other blonde. "I can't believe the Chloe J Hunter just apologized to little ol' me."

Chloe J rolled her eyes. "Don't expect it to happen ever again." She pulled away. "Seriously though, I am sorry. I should have told you. I know that if anyone ever heard Ryan said something like that, I would want to know."

"It's okay." She bit her lip. "I guess I have to break up with him now."

"Talk to him first." Paige suggested. "Maybe someone just got confused and he didn't really say that."

"Yeah, because you can mix up him saying he wanted to get in bed with Emma." Connor scoffed. Maddie elbowed him in the side. "What? My sister deserves better than him. He's not a good guy, Mads."

"Really? Why?" she asked as he helped her up.

"He just isn't." Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Gabriel, do you know something?" Mia demanded.

He shook his head. "No, Mimi."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. Just that he is really flirty. But it's not like that's a big deal. I mean, you and Maddie are flirty too." That earned a punch from both girls. "Ow!"

"And to think I was gonna let you drive me home." Mia said, picking up her bag.

"Oh, it would have been such an honor." Gabe sarcastically replied. She flipped him off.

"Don't come crying to me when you have nothing to do this weekend, lame. Come on, Mads." Her and Maddie left.

"She's just gonna go off and punch you in the face one day." Connor told Gabe. "I never say stuff like that to Maddie."

"That's because you're scared of her. I'm not scared of Mia."

"I would be. She can get mean."

"She'll never do anything." Gabe said. "Is everything good between you four?" The boys saw that the girls were happily talking about clothes and parties. That's when he noticed his sister's feet. "Em, what happened to you?"

"Chloe J's shoes." She grimaced, looking down at her feet. "Today in first period there was a big fight with Brendan, which ended in me, Courtney, Chloe J, Paige, Zack, Christian, Ryan, and Nate got sent to the principal's office. Chloe J will get kicked off the team if she gets one more dress code violation, so I switched her shoes."

"Did you guys get in trouble?" Connor wondered.

"Ryan has detention and ASA for a week for punching Brendan in the face and Chris and Emma had detention today." Paige answered.

"Wow. Mom and Dad are gonna be mad." Gabe told her.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to find out." Emma responded, her eyes staring into his. "Are they, Gabriel?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell him and I'm sure Madelyn won't. It's Katie that I'd worry about. And you do have a way of telling on yourself, Emmy."

"Shut up." She picked up her cheer bag, throwing it at her brother. "Carry this to my car for me."

"Do I look like your little maid? Or your boyfriend?" They all knew Gabe would carry it for her, but he liked to give his older sister a hard time.

"Speaking of boyfriend, what are you gonna do about Joey?" Chloe J asked.

"What happened?" Gabe and Connor said at the same time. They, along with Zack, Nate, and Hunter (Zack, Brittany, and Brenna's brother), were very protective of "their" girls, which consisted of Mia, Maddie, Emma, Courtney, Chloe J, Paige, and Brittany.

"He was sitting with Brendan and just let him talk about our family." Emma stated.

"Wait, our family?" Gabe frowned. "Why wasn't this the first thing you told me? What did he say?"

"I said I would break his knee caps if he didn't leave Chloe J alone and he asked if that's what Dad says before he kills people. That's how Nate, Courtney, Paige, and Zack got involved."

Emma was forced to retell the whole story to the boys. By the end, Connor and Gabe were furious. No one insulted their family or bothered the girls without hearing from them.

"You guys can't do anything stupid or you'll get kicked off the football team." Paige reminded them. "Just calm down. We handled it, everything's good."

"Everything's good? He's not gonna get away with doing something like this."

"Just let it go, Gabe." Courtney told him. "It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, we'll all just get in trouble."

"Fine. But if he happens to get a little beat up on the football team, no one will question it." He and Connor shared a look, letting the girls know that pretty soon, Brendan Webber would be in a world of pain.

**~Mia~**

Mia slid her key into the lock on the front door, letting herself into the house. She could hear movement in the kitchen and people talking in the living room. She took off her shoes, leaving them by the door, and went to the living room, dropping her bag on the table.

Mia didn't understand how her parents got together. Her mom, Olivia Falconeri, had her first son, Dante, at 15 years old with Sonny Corinthos. Then, she came to Port Charles not too long after. That's when she met Johnny Zacchara. They had Daniel, who was 17. Then, she met Steve and Mia was born the next year. Olivia went back to Johnny, and had now 15 year old Mason, and then back to Steve and had 14 year old Allie. It was all a big, complicated mess. All Mia knew was that if she was her dad, she wouldn't have taken her mom back after she cheated.

"Hi." She greeted, squeezing onto the couch between two of her brothers. Daniel was her favorite of the three and Dante was her least favorite, mostly because she didn't like his wife, Lulu (aka her boyfriend's mom), or his son Joey.

"Hey Mia." Daniel smiled at her. "How was cheer?"

"Okay. We're still trying to get the routine down."

"How's Allie been doing?" Olivia asked, coming into the room with a bowl of her daughter's favorite pretzels. Mia grinned at her in thanks.

"She's doing good, all the freshman are. It's the sophomores that really need work. Especially Leah." She muttered the last part, but Daniel and Mason heard her.

"You obviously only hate Leah because she's dating Gabe. Why don't you just tell him you like him? I'm sure he'd break up with her for you." Mason said.

Mia gave him a dirty look. "I don't like Gabe, Mason. He's my best friend."

"Mia Olivia, do you actually expect us to believe you don't love that boy?" they all looked at Steve as he came into the room, setting down his files. "You've loved him since you were five years old. Even though his dad is a mobster."

"Seriously?" Mia shouted. "We're not starting on that again."

"I'm sorry that I don't want my daughter killed in a shootout. Jason Morgan is a dangerous man, Mia!"

"Whatever. I'm done talking about this." She pulled out her phone and started texting.

"And there's the attitude. I don't know what happened to my sweet little girl."

"She grew up, Dad!" she yelled back.

"Speaking of growing up, why don't you go spend some time with Tanner or something?" Olivia asked, trying to break up the fight. All it seemed like Mia and Steve did was fight. "You hardly ever see him."

"I see him every day at school."

"I'm just saying, sweetheart. You've been dating for almost a year and you guys hardly spend any time together."

"That's because we don't have the same friends. I like to hang out with Gabe and Maddie and Connor and Brittany and he likes to hang out with Trevor and Noah and Lukas."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Lukas is fine. I don't mind him because he's Chloe J's brother and everything, and Noah's cool too. But Trevor's weird. You know, it's not normal for parents to tell their 16 year old daughter to stop hanging out with her friends and start hanging out with her boyfriend."

"It is when all of her friends could get her killed. Brittany and the Morgans are all children of the mob and Connor might as well be." Steve argued.

"I'm leaving." She stood up, stepping over Mason's legs so she could get to the front door. She started slipping on her shoes.

"Don't you dare take that car!" Steve yelled.

"Mia! Where are you going?" Olivia called after her.

"Just leave her alone. Maybe if she gets shot she'll realize I've been right this whole time."

"How dare you say that?" she heard her parents start arguing and threw open the door, slamming it behind her. She could feel tears starting to fall as she dialed the most familiar number in her phone.

"What happened to 'don't call me when you're bored, lame'?"

"I need you to come get me. Please."

"I'll be right there."


End file.
